Rebirth, kitsune and guralian
by Officer Dibble
Summary: AN: I don’t own Naruto and this is my first Naruto fanfic. Some ideas come from things that I have read or watched, review and tell me what you think.The battle at the valley of the end is over and Naruto is victorious barely.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The battle at the valley of the end is over and Naruto is victorious (barely). All the fighting caused a crack in the mountain. Naruto goes training with Jiraiya, 3 years later they come back and an earthquake makes the crack widen revealing a hidden city, more advanced then anything they have ever seen before, so what happens when they find a small spherical device and during tests a flash of light comes from the "orb" revealing that Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Shino disappear.

**Chapter 1**

"Sorry Sasuke. I told you I won't let Orochimaru have you and I never go back on my word." Naruto said. He was breathing heavily, a side affect of using the large amount of the nine tails' chakra for the large amount of time that he had.

He lifted Sasuke over his shoulder and started the long trek from the valley of the end to Konoha. He had only gone about 30 meters when Kakashi-sensei jumped from the tree's in front of him to the ground next to him to take Sasuke off his shoulder. "Hey Naruto are you ok?" Kakashi asked after putting Sasuke onto his shoulder.

Naruto then collapsed from chakra exhaustion, physical exhaustion and from the effort that it had taken for him to defeat Sasuke without killing him. "Oh crap" Kakashi said to himself.

After a slight mope Kakashi gritted his teeth and picked Naruto up onto his other shoulder and started walking back to the village.

**Sound village 1 hour later**

Kabuto walked though 2 double doors to the hall that Orochimaru was currently seated in on his "throne" that he had made himself. "Well. Is he here yet?" Orochimaru asked. He had lost his impatience half an hour ago. It shouldn't take this long just to kidnap a child. Even if they sent reinforcements after them, the sound 4 and Kimimaro was his elite squad after all.

"No sir, I'm afraid that they have failed." Kabuto stated his voice quavering as he knew that to be the bearer of bad news could get you killed, and his master had already worn through his patience this day.

"WHAT?" Orochimaru's voice rang through the empty hall, echoing around the room with a sinister intent in it. Though that was something that was always in his voice and Kabuto had gotten used to it after a few years.

"The sound 4 and Kimimaro have failed to bring Sasuke back. And Naruto has beaten Sasuke and he and Kakashi have returned to Konoha with Sasuke." Kabuto answered.

"How can that Kyuubi brat beat Sasuke the Uchiha genius? That's impossible." Orochimaru said worry edging its way into his voice along with a slight tinge of fear. And Kabuto knew that if something scared Orochimaru then it was indeed a threat and something to be feared.

**Konoha hospital 1 hour after Orochimaru heard of the failure**

Naruto and Sasuke had both been stabilized when they got back, though they had yet to wake up. All of the genin that had gone after Sasuke had been stabilized though Choji was shockingly thin compared to how he had been before.

Hinata had been to see Kiba and was now sitting next to Naruto's bed holding his hand. The only thing going through her head was '_I could have lost him, I could have lost the person I care about and he would never have known how I felt._' These thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, Hinata quickly withdrew her hand.

She turned around to see Jiraiya. "Hello Hinata" He said smiling.

"Hello Jiraiya-sennin."Hinata replied not looking away from Naruto. Her stammer had recently vanished much to the joy of Hinata.

"Hinata I have to take Naruto." Jiraiya said causing Hinata to whirl round to look at Jiraiya with a look of pure shock and horror.

"You cant he hasn't recovered yet." Hinata replied outraged that he would try to remove him when he had just been brought back from a battle.

"I'm taking him training; we'll be gone for 3 years." Jiraiya told her, seeing that she was going to continue to protest he started talking again. "Don't worry he'll be fine with me." And with that he headed over to the bed and picked Naruto up and carried over to the door.

"Wait." Hinata suddenly said running over to him. Jiraiya just turned around to her. She looked at Naruto and kissed him on the cheek, pulling back she said "be safe my Naruto." Then Jiraiya walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later**

"Naruto come on!" Jiraiya shouted to the 16 year old blond that was climbing through a very tall tree without the use of chakra. He had once asked Naruto why he climbed through the trees without chakra, he had told him that to climb the tree without chakra enhances his physical strength and it pushes his body so his body will become stronger.

"Coming Ero-sennin!" Naruto hollered back from the top of the tree. He then dropped down from branch to branch to branch then eventually to the ground.

The 2 then proceeded to walk the relatively short trek back to Konoha, after 3 years.

As the 2 neared the gate Naruto began to get jumpy.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Jiraiya asked Naruto who jumped at the sudden sound of his voice.

"I'm fine, it's just that…" Naruto suddenly stopped walking and looked at Jiraiya, Naruto was now slightly taller then Jiraiya. "Its just that I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen, soon." Naruto finished.

Jiraiya knew that Naruto had advanced a lot and was now very strong, so he was worried when he saw a small amount of fear in his eyes.

"Do you know what it could be?" Jiraiya asked.

"No. But I do know that we need to get back to Konoha, and quickly." Naruto said this and then hurriedly ran down the road to the gates of Konoha.

5 minutes later Naruto and Jiraiya were running through the gates and back into the place that they had once called home.

The guards that were guarding the gate looked at the 2 of them as they ran past, only seeing an orange and black and then a mostly red blur pass through the gate at a very fast pace.

"Was that who I think it was?" One of the guards asked the other. The other guard just stared blankly in the direction that the dust cloud was settling. "It was, wasn't it" This was more of a statement than a question.

**A few minutes later in the hokage's office**

"Come in." Tsunade said after a knock at the door.

The door opened to reveal Naruto, although Tsunade didn't know that.

"Yes, can I help you?" Tsunade said not raising her head from the large pile of paperwork that she was working through; there were empty bottles of sake on the desk next to the paperwork.

"You never change Tsunade-oba-san." Naruto said smiling at her from the open doorway.

At the sound of his voice she looked up at the smiling 16 year old. "Naruto?" She asked quietly.

Naruto just smiled even wider. "I see that you have been added to the mountain since I left." Naruto said as she began to stand up from her chair. "Very fetching." Naruto stated giving his trademark fox grin. Tsunade then leapt over the desk and dragging Naruto into a tight bear hug, this lasting about a minute until Naruto whispered "C-cant b-b-breath." At this Tsunade released him revealing that she was crying slightly.

Tsunade smiled weakly. "What don't I get a hug too?" Jiraiya asked with a suggestive smile on his face. Tsunade just glared at him, and then weakly punched him on the arm. She then wrapped him in a hug that was weaker than the one he gave Naruto.

"How are you?" Naruto asked as she released Jiraiya.

"Better for seeing that you 2 are ok." She stated matter of factly.

"What did you expect? That we would come walking in half dead or something." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"No. It's just that it's been 3 years and I didn't know what to expect. Especially when it involves you." Then Tsunade smirked.

"Well it's good to see you too." Naruto started.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Tsunade yelled. The door opened an in walked a 16 year old and matured Hinata Hyuuga.

"Tsunade can I ask why there are a huge amount of scientists and military personnel gathered by the mountain." Hinata said ignoring Naruto and Jiraiya and walking straight to her desk.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata turned to face Naruto then proceeded to give him a bone crushing hug that made Tsunade's look like a wet paper blanket. Tsunade just sat there with eye brows raised. Jiraiya smirked and Naruto… well Naruto just gagged for breath. Until finally Tsunade regained the ability to talk, "Hinata I think Naruto is going blue." At this Hinata released her grip and released Naruto.

"Gomen, Naruto." Hinata said with a sheepish smile.

_It seems she got over her shyness in the 3 years that I was away. _Naruto thought looking at Hinata. He then gave her the same bone crushing hug lifting her up off the ground as she was a few inches smaller than him. Hinata just smiled.

After awhile Naruto put Hinata down, they were both blushing slightly.

"What were saying Hinata?" Tsunade asked after a few seconds.

"Huh?"Hinata asked, then she remembered the reason for her visit. "Oh right. There are a large group of scientists and military personnel gathered by the mountain. May I be told why?" Hinata asked.

"Alright I'll tell you all." Tsunade said.

Hey thanks for reading so far. This is my first fanfic so I need to you to REVIEW plz.

Thanks.

I will try to update the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to say in reply to one of the reviews that in the first chapter when Jiraiya takes Naruto out of the hospital he was only suffering from chakra exhaustion and physical exhaustion so he only needed some rest to recover and that had Jiraiya waited till he was wake up to leave Naruto would have rejected the proposition for a time so time would have been wasted.

Hope u like it all so far.

**Chapter 3**

"2 weeks ago while climbing the mountain Gai and Lee discovered a…" At this point Tsunade stopped to think about something. "They discovered a crack." Tsunade finished.

"So what. What's the problem?" Naruto asked confused.

"The problem is that this crack was formed 3 years ago during the sand/sound invasion and has just opened due to recent seismic activity that we can't explain. The other thing is that its 10 meters wide and 30 meters long." Tsunade explained.

Naruto, Jiraiya and Hinata just looked shocked. "Then why hasn't anyone seen it on the mountain?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's on the side of the mountain." Tsunade answered like it was the most obvious answer, which it was. "There is to be an exploration or the cavern that has been revealed."

"So why are scientists and the military needed?" Hinata asked.

"I have an idea why." Naruto replied. "It's because they think that the whole mountain is hollow, which would imply that there is something inside there. So the people that had been able to do that then they must be very advanced so they must have done this to hide something that is VERY big. Am I right?"

"Yes you are indeed right." Tsunade answered with a smile. "You have grown wise in your time Naruto. Or was your stupidity just a show?"

"Well it was the only way to get attention, and I was only a kid." Naruto said smiling.

Tsunade then walked out the door and proceeded to walk down the stairs and outside. Everyone in the room followed her.

"Were we going?" Hinata asked Tsunade.

"We are going to the crack in the mountain. We are all going with the exploration teams add take a look around inside that mountain." Tsunade answered to all the blank looks of the people around her.

"Well, when are they due to enter the cavern?" Hinata asked.

"They are supposed to enter in 5 minutes when all the equipment has been transported to the cavern. They will then make there way round the side of the mountain to the cavern." Tsunade explained to the group.

"Then we should hurry up and get to the group of people that should be heading to the cavern." Naruto stated increasing his speed. The others were forced to increase there speed so that they could keep up with Naruto's speed.

"Tsunade can you lead us to the entrance to the cavern?" Naruto asked looking back at her.

"Yes, if you slow down a bit." Tsunade said.

**5 minutes later**

"Is this the place?" Naruto said as they jumped down from the tree branches to the side of the mountain that revealed a very large crack/cavern entrance.

They noticed a large group of people moving towards the entrance from a road by the mountain. Among them Naruto could see Shino, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yep this is the place." Tsunade said going over to the Shino, Sakura and Sasuke. "What are you 3 doing here?" She asked them.

"I was training with Sasuke by the mountain. Sakura was reading advanced Genjutsu and medical Ninjutsu scrolls, when we saw this large group of scientists and military people walking by the mountain so we asked them what they were doing and they told us that it is classified and if we wanted to know then we should come with them and ask you." Shino said in his normal monotones voice.

"Naruto, Hinata you 2 fill them in." Tsunade shouted to Naruto and Hinata that were sitting on a rock outside the cavern entrance.

"WHAT! NARUTO IS BACK AND NOBODY TOLD US!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled at the same time. "WERE THE HELL IS HE. I WANT TO TALK TO HIM SO WERE THE HELL IS HE." Sakura yelled loudly.

Naruto visible paled at this.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He heard Sakura yell. In a second both Sakura and Sasuke had dropped there backpacks and had run over to him, they then enclosed him in his 3rd bone crushing hug of the day.

"Okay you can let go of me." Naruto whispered.

"There is no way we have finished wit you yet." Sakura said. Naruto physically gulped causing Sakura to grin evilly.

"First of all why did you leave without telling anyone?" Sakura asked. "And why leave when you were still recovering?"

"Jiraiya took me from the hospital after he was told that all I needed was rest and would be fine as I was just suffering from chakra and physical exhaustion." Naruto stated matter of factly. "And I didn't tell anyone I was going because I didn't know I was going. That and the fact that I was still unconscious."

"By the way." Sasuke interrupted. "Thank you for bringing me back."

"I made a promise and I never go back on my word." Naruto stated.

Tsunade walked over to the small group. "Hey can you guys leave this for another time. Right now we have to be going, come on Naruto, Hinata." She said turning around.

"Hey we're coming with you." Sakura said as Tsunade turned her back.

"Then hurry up and get a move on." Tsunade said turning her head round to look at them.

After a few minutes of getting there stuff together, from were they had dropped it, they were all ready to go and at the entrance.

"Alright everyone." Tsunade hollered. "Move out!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey hope you like it so far.

So REVIEW PLZ


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The group of people started walking through the entrance animals were pulling carts that had analytical devices on them, many of the scientists were talking about some sort of scientific breakthrough if the lost city was really here. Naruto was confused by this as he had never heard of such stories.

He walked up to Hinata and asked her if she had heard of it and told her what she had heard the scientists say. She said that she hadn't heard anything about it either. So they decided to ask Tsunade.

They both walked up behind her and asked her about it.

"I guess you should know what we may find, even if it turns out not to be what they are hoping that it is." Tsunade stated.

"What do you mean? What do they think that they are going to find in here?" Hinata asked dreading the answer that she thought was coming.

"This is a legend from long, long ago that my grandfather, the Shodai Hokage, told me. It starts long, long ago. It says that while the first true shinobi empire was being formed there came a race of people calling themselves the Guralian's. They came in 15 'space' ships (for lack of a better word). They look the same as us, except they were extremely advanced both physically, mentally and obviously technologically. They had abilities beyond what we do. They also have an advanced and powerful chakra system. They said they were the last of there kind, that they were from a planet called Guralia. They were exploring a section of the galaxy they lived in, when they came across a planet that harboured an enemy that, while they were good and pure of hart and soul, were dark and evil, the very embodiment of evil itself, they were called the Etans (Norse Mythology). Both of there planets were in a close proximity to each other, relatively, and close to a star. After 300 years of fighting, both races have a long life span. The Guralians realized that the only way to destroy them was to make the nearby star go into a supernova before they could react and for it to destroy there planet. The only problem was that it would destroy there own planet as well. So they prept as many ships as they could and as soon as they made the sun go supernova they launched all the ships to flee to another planet and live there in piece. In the end most of the fleet and many civilian escape cruisers were destroyed in the resultant shockwave which was larger and stronger than anticipated and to make things worse it seemed that 2 Etan war cruisers managed to survive. They managed to destroy 2 that were heavily damaged and almost the other but it managed to escape. Though there was only 13 people on the ship and the sensors said that the radiation being emitted from there engines would make them infertile in 12 hours and they were at least 2 weeks away from a planet that would help them as many of the others hated and despised them for what they have done to there worlds. In the end the Guralians made here to our planet. They told there story to us and we said that they're welcome to stay here. After 20 years 3 other factions started to get agitated and asked for land of there own to build on and prosper in. The Guralians were known for there negotiation abilities. In the end they split the maps into 5 large sections and other smaller sections for the other people that didn't want to live in those areas, the large sections were given different names, they were:

Fire country;

Water country;

Earth country;

Wind country;

And Lightning country.

With the Guralians residing in fire country. They hid there city, nobody knows were and nobody knows how. Many years later they vanished and haven't been seen since." Tsunade concluded. By the time she had finished they had just arrived at a large stone door. On the door were the Kanji for pure (Junsui) and angel (Tenshi).

"Oh my god we found it." One of the scientists said. "We actually found it."

"Don't be too hasty you never know what might happen." Tsunade warned.

"Right." The scientist replied. "Sorry Hokage-sama."

Tsunade just smiled. "Don't worry about it. Let's just find a way to open the door." She said. They all then promptly did exactly what she asked. It was a while before someone noticed that Naruto was stood by the wall looking at a piece of rock.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Tsunade asked as she was the one that had noticed his absence.

"This isn't a rock." He stated in return.

"Huh? What do you mean it's not a rock?" A scientist asked.

Naruto just looked at him like he had asked 'what do you mean grass is green?'

"Exactly that. This is not a rock. It's too smooth for it to be a rock in a cave. Take a look around you." Naruto said. Everyone looked at the walls, roof and the large rocks at the side of the walls.

"What's your point?" On of the military shinobi asked.

"My point is that they are all rough and jagged. Sooooo why is this 'rock' smooth?" Naruto said. Not actually asking them a question. "The answer must be that this isn't a rock. Its something that was made to look like a rock so that if anyone ever discovered this tunnel they wouldn't be able to go any further without being able open the door."

"Oh." Came the reply from a very embarrassed scientist that was wondering why he hadn't noticed that.

"Well we could always blow the door open." A military shinobi stated.

"Except from what I've heard the Guralians were a very advanced race, so if this is the entrance to there home it leads me to believe that this door isn't just rock and that it will be very hard, if not impossible. To 'blow the door open' as you put it." Naruto replied grinning. "Also if they are as powerful as the legend says then they will have put other defences in place just incase someone/thing managed to get past the door." While Naruto was saying this he had been rummaging around the back of the rock. Something suddenly clicked and the door opened, slowly.

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" (Rhetorical question.)

Naruto walked through the door now at the head of the team.

"Naruto why are you at the front?" Tsunade asked.

"Incase there are any booby traps, we don't want one of these scientists to loose there heads now do we." Naruto answered. At this one of the scientists visibly gulped which made Naruto grin evilly.

After a few minutes of nothing happening but walking, much to the relief of the scientists. They found themselves inside a large room that had art work on the walls. It showed the beautiful landscape like nothing any of them had ever seen. There were 2 suns one setting in the east and the other one was setting in the west. The few tree's one of the pictures were swaying in an invisible wind. In another illustration it showed a dense forest that looked lush, beautiful and somewhat deadly at the same time, even so it was beautiful.

After a few minutes of examining the illustrations they headed for a door on the other side of the room. Unlike the last door that was made out of the rock surrounding them this door was wood, and good quality that seemed to have been unaffected by the test of time. Naruto walked forward and slowly opened the door posed to jump back at a seconds notice.

But nothing happened. Again much to the scientists relief. As they all began to walk through the door lights began to turn on.

"O my god." Naruto heard someone say, though he didn't really care because he too was in shock at what he saw.

"This is amazing." He heard Sakura say. She, Sasuke and Shino hadn't said a thing on the trip hear. For Shino and Sasuke that's not really a change, but usually you wouldn't be able to shut Sakura up.

Hey this one is longer and I'm hoping for the ones after this to be long ones as well.

Hope you enjoy so far.

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Before them lay a city, it was easily bigger than Konoha and there were many houses. From were they stood, which was on the same level as the land outside (as there hadn't been an incline or decline in the floor), which was a sort of platform that looked down upon the ancient city. From what they could see there were small buildings, which Naruto thought would be for the civilians. Then there was a large building in the middle of the city, which he assumed was the leaders house and base of operations, like the Hokage's tower, but this building was not only large in height but also in the amount of ground that it took up, it was also ornate, even from the distance they were from it they could tell that it was very beautifully decorated, but not too over the top, simple but beautiful.

They began to make there way down some steps that were at the side of the 'platform'. When they got to the bottom they noticed that there were signs in a dead language that 1 of the scientists could read, he explained that it was Guralian, which was kind of obvious considering they were in there city (duh lol).

The signs read:

Hospital;

Clan section (it seemed that all the clans were in one section of the city, but separate from each other);

Academy;

Factory;

Scientific labs (this made the scientists very eager to get underway with there exploring);

Library;

Barracks;

Restaurants;

Shops;

Palace.

After 5 minutes of discussing were to go, it was decided that they would go to the library for information, then the palace, then the scientific labs.

They set off down a road to the left on the way to the library.

When they got there everyone was awestruck, it was about 50 meters high with 2 levels. It was made out of the local stone of the mountain. It had statues off people in robes carrying 2 very mean looking spears and on there back was a very mean looking sword. The doors were made of perfectly preserved wood that opened easily.

Inside there was an enormous room filled completely with wall to wall bookcases made of the same type of wood as the door. The bookcases all had labels on them telling you what was in the books there. Some were in English, probably for visitors, the others were in Guralian, probably so that only they could read what was there unless you could speak Guralian.

"WOW. THIS IS AMAZING!" Naruto heard one of the female scientists shout. At this she got many raised eyebrows which made her blush,

"You guys can stay here if you want I'm going to go ahead to the palace." Naruto said to everyone. As he was exiting the building he was joined by Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Tsunade.

As they got out of the building they followed the signs that said palace. Hinata stood beside him and after a few minutes cautiously took him hand. This caused Naruto to blush and look at Hinata who just smiled at him, after a minute of looking shocked and bewildered she took her hand back feeling depressed, but this snapped Naruto out of his thoughts and retook her hand in his and smiled back at her.

This of course caused Tsunade to smile happily at her 'adopted' brother/ son. Sakura started to laugh causing Naruto to look at her and give a death glare that would have killed an elephant and scared the hell out of Tsunade. Sasuke just thought _FINALLY._

After a few minutes they reached the reached the palace. It was beautiful. The door and statues were similar to the ones at the library except there were 4 statues, 2 on each side one behind the other. And the door was larger and more ornately decorated. The building was easily larger than the Hokage's tower. As they went through the open door they gasped at how beautiful the entrance hall was. The stairs were marble and had a red carpet running up the middle of the stairs, the banisters were exquisite wood that was ornately decorated and shaped. The floor was also marble. There was a beautiful fireplace on one side of the room and in front of it there was a sofa, leather, that was also perfectly preserved. There were 2 white pillars on side of the room. It seemed that everything that was made for this city was made with some sort of jutsu on it that meant that it wouldn't decay and would be preserved.

There was wood in the fireplace, and because the excitement was wearing off they were begging to notice that it was rather cold here. Naruto went over to the fireplace with Hinata who was shivering. He sat her down on the sofa that was very comfortable, and then he went over to the fireplace, put a few more logs on it, then cast a simple Katon jutsu on the logs to set them ablaze. This shocked a few people; even though it was a simple jutsu nobody had thought that he was able to do fire jutsu. Sensing that they were shocked he just smiled and left them to ponder, although he knew that Tsunade would realise that because he contained the nine tails and because they're chakra was bonding together he had gained the affinity for fire that the nine tails had.

Naruto just curled up with Hinata and after a few minutes Tsunade noticed that they were both fast asleep.

Well Naruto had only just got back and Hinata only come back from a B rank mission with her team the other day.

Jiraiya had told her that he was going to head out and see if he could find Kakashi and fill him in on what Naruto knows and what he can do, as Kakashi was going to be taking care of Naruto now that they were back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo another chapter done

So wet do ya think PLZ REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**** 6**

**2 hours later**

"Naruto" A voice said softly.

Naruto just ignored it.

"Oi Naruto." The voice said a little more loudly. This resulted in him stirring a little. "Naruto wake up already."

Naruto then opened his eyes squinting up at the smiling face of Tsunade, which in itself is a rare occasion.

"Hey oba-san." He said sleepily.

"Baka." Tsunade said as she lightly tapped him on the head. "Everyone has had a look round the building and the scientists have met the ones from the library and have gone ahead to the labs, so we have to catch up with them. Now wake up Hinata and meet me outside." Tsunade then walked out the door to wait for them outside.

Naruto looked at the Hyuuga heiress that was snuggled up to his side resting her head on his shoulder.

_She looks beautiful. _Naruto thought looking down at her.

"Hinata-chan. Wake up my little hime." Naruto said softly brushing back a lock of hair from her face.

At the word _hime_ she opened her eyes and looked straight into Naruto's deep blue eyes. A second later their lips met and they kissed. At first it was soft and hesitant but after awhile it became deep and passionate until they both had to stop for air.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"Hai Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked. "What is it?"

"I love you. I always have ever since we were in the academy. I always admired you or how you never gave up and how you could be strong when almost everyone was against you." Hinata said quickly.

Naruto just smiled then kissed her again, gently.

"I love you too Hinata-hime." Naruto said looking deep into her eyes. Eyes that he thought were beautiful and kind and wise. Eyes that held so much love for him.

He bent down again and kissed her very deeply. Slowly both Hinata and Naruto opened their mouths and let each others tongues explore each others mouths.

Naruto pulled back slowly, not wanting to break the kiss. But he knew they had to go as the others were weighting for them.

"Hina-hime we have to hurry up. Tsunade and the others are weighting for us outside." Naruto said

"Ok Naruto-kun." She said reluctantly. All she wanted to do was stay there with Naruto all day.

Naruto put out the fire with a minor water jutsu that he had learnt.

"Finally!" Tsunade yelled as the door started to open. "How can it take you so long just to wake up Hinata and walk out the door?" Then she noticed they were hand in hand. "Oh" She said realisation dawning on her.

Everyone looked at the 2 as they walked out the door hand in hand.

Naruto just smiled his foxy grin and kissed Hinata on the cheek as they began to walk down the road that would lead them to the labs.

As they walked down the road Naruto began to get a feeling of foreboding, like something was going to happen, and whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Naruto?" A soft voice next to him asked.

Naruto looked round to see Hinata had stopped and had a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Naruto could tell that she was worried.

"I'm fine. It's just I've got a weird feeling that something is going to happen soon. But it doesn't matter." Naruto said. He then decided to pick Hinata up on his back and give her a piggy back. His caused her to laugh and snuggle down on his back and fall asleep within a minute.

10 minutes later and they found themselves coming up to a large building that looked plain and simple. As they walked through the door they saw that the inside was very simple. There was a man standing by some stairs on the other side of the room.

"Finally tour here." Shouted the man across the room. He then ran over and bowed to Tsunade then smiled at the rest of the group.

The man then turned around and started to walk up the stairs. "Please follow me." The man said politely over his shoulder.

The group followed the man up the stairs, then down a corridor that consisted of doors on each side. Each door was spaced down the corridor.

"We have found that each floor of this building is dedicated to a different type of experiment or development or science technology." The man explained.

He led them down the hall to a door at the very end of the corridor. The door opened as they approached.

The group followed the man through the door and into a spacious room that screamed lab at you.

The scientists were all around the room looking at machines that looked very advanced. There was a large control surface on one side of the room, with lots of flashing buttons and a glass surface. Above the control desk was a large screen that was attached to the wall.

On the screen was an image layout of the entire town. It seemed that it controlled the environment and power and could detect all the life signs in the entire city, it could also distinguish between male and female and from what they could work out, from the instructions in a manual, and it could also distinguish between different life forms.

That may come in handy.

"Can you come up to the 3rd floor please? There's something that I think you need to take a look at." Came a voice over the radio.

"Were on our way." One of the scientists said back over the radio. "Could you come with us please?" He asked Tsunade on the past her.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Come on." She said to the group.

The scientist, Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Shino and Hinata made there way up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

This floor was identical to the one below it.

There was a man waiting outside the last door.

"Dr Redford told me to tell you to go straight in and that you should go to one of the separate rooms on the right." Said the man.

They did as they were told and went into the room and to the right and found that there was only one door, they went to the door and knock, to be polite.

"Come in." Came the reply.

As they opened the door the group saw that the room was small. There was a small waist high pillar in the middle of the room, which supported a sphere the size of Naruto's fist. It was made of metal and was completely smooth and shiny.

Around it were, what Naruto thought, monitoring machines as the ones he could see all had data on the small 'orb' object on the pillar, that he assumed took some of the data.

"Dr Redford." The scientist with the group said as he walked to a man on the other side of the room. "What is that 'orb'?" He asked.

"Ah Jimmy." Dr Redford said meeting the man halfway. "Unfortunately we don't know what it is. The shell of the object is made of a metal that I have never seen before and the scanners we brought cant penetrate the hull."

"What about the ones that the Guralians built, cant we use them?" Jimmy asked.

"Unfortunately no we cant use them. We have only been here a few hours and we don't know how to use them and don't know how to stop them if something goes wrong." Dr Redford stated.

Suddenly a beeping started, like a loud alarm clock, and a red light started flashing. Naruto knew automatically that something was very wrong and the feeling of foreboding, that he had got before, increased.

"What's going on?" Asked Dr Redford worriedly. Running over to a large machine set up against the wall.

"I don't know. The temperature and there's some kind of radiation being emitted." Said a very scarred young scientist.

"What kind of radiation?" Dr Redford asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it." Replied Jimmy, who was now looking at the monitor.

As he said this small yellow lights began to appear around the sphere. They grew in number and moved outwards until they encompassed Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino and Tsunade.

There was a sudden flash of light, which caused everyone in the room to close there eyes and look away.

When everyone opened there eyes. Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Shino were gone…

BUMBUMBUM..

Another one done.

Thanks for reading.

Now REVIEW. LOL


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Naruto's mind, Kyuubi's cage**

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Naruto asked confused. "I'm not asleep. Am I?"

**No kit ****you're**** not asleep.** Came a deep voice. It was the Kyuubi no kitsune.

Naruto had gained the respect of the Kyuubi no kitsune when he had risked his life for his friends and defeated Sasuke. Kyuubi now looked to Naruto like he was her own kit.

"So why am I here?" He asked.

**The device that was activated. Do you remember ****it?**Kyuubi asked.

"Sure I remember it. It's a small sphere of metal." Naruto answered looking confused. "What's your point?"

**My point, kit. Is that whatever that device has done, it has knocked you unconscious. ** Kyuubi answered.

Naruto's eyes widened.

**Don't worry I can tell that your body is unharmed. Although you may have a headache for a while.** Naruto looked relieved and then vanished as he began to wake up.

**In the actual world**

"Ugh… God my head hurts." Naruto moaned as he sat up. When he opened his eyes he saw that they were outside and wherever they were it wasn't Konoha.

"Kuso." Naruto cursed. He looked around and saw the rest of the group were lying around him, all unconscious.

"Hey, get up." He whispered as he went past each person and gently shook them.

After a minute or 2 everyone in the group were standing and looking around where they had apparently 'landed' It was an alley way behind a large shopping centre. (Though they didn't know that.)

A minute later they all walked out the alley and into a street with shops on either side.

The people walking the street, it had maybe 150 people.

Most of the guys were dressed in jeans, t-shirts, trainers, hoodies, or were dressed in trackies.

Most of the girls were dressed the same or had a skirt on.

Some of the people around gave them weird looks or laughed at them. Naruto got few looks as he was wearing a trackie.

One guy grabbed Tsunade's ass which bought him a one way trip across the road and into a tree. This made the crowed to gasp and draw back from the angry sannin. She just smiled evilly and continued to walk with the rest of the group.

"You never change oba-san." Naruto said smirking. Tsunade's just smiled back, while Sakura rolled her eye's and moved closed to Sasuke as some of the guys leered at her.

Suddenly a guy about 16 came running down the road, weaving in and out in-between the crowd. The group looked at him then behind him for what he was running from, and then they saw the guy that was chasing him.

The boy was about 6 foot tall with short brown hair; he was wearing a black t-shirt that seemed a little baggy, presumably so that he would be able to move around freely, and had slightly baggy jeans on, probably for the same reason.

The guy chasing him was around 6 foot 4, with a large muscular build; he wore a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket and wore black jeans. He had short blond hair.

"Your not getting away from me again you little git." The man yelled as he pulled out a long katana.

"Fine then." The boy yelled back.

As he said that he jumped up, put a foot on the wall and pushed off. In midair he gave the man a vicious kick that would have made Lee awed.

The man went crashing into a nearby wall.

The group of Konoha ninja looked on at the scene with a little awe.

As the boy landed on the floor he made some hand seals that Sasuke recognised immediately.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The boy yelled.

His opponent was just finished his hand seals with a cry of. "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu." A column of water rose from a nearby fountain and shot towards the boy but was met by the fire ball and the water evaporated while the fire burnt out.

"Fine then." The boy said.

He suddenly vanished, which caused many eyes to widen, even Sasuke barely noticed him run with his Sharingan active. He reappeared behind the older man and performed a flying roundhouse kick. Similar to Lee's Konoha Senpuu.

The man was caught off guard at the sudden show of speed and was unable to block the power housed kick that sent him through a nearby wall and into shop.

The boy landed on his feat silently.

"You little git, I'm gunna kick the crap out of you for that." The man said viciously as he got to his feet.

"If you think that you will be able to, be my guest and come ahead and try." The boy said smiling.

He then sank into a stance that the Konoha ninja recognised as Lee's taijutsu stance.

Both of the 2 blurred as they moved at speeds that proved difficult to track with the human eye. Sasuke watched in awe as the man desperately blocked attacks from the bot that had enough power to send him through another wall very easily.

"Whoever this guy is, he is very powerful." Sasuke said as much to everyone else as to himself.

Hinata was watching the whole thing with her byakugan active. She could see that the guys chakra was advanced and that his chakra was still developing, like there's did (during adolesance/puberty).

Though the amount of chakra that he has, that she could sense, was on a par with Naruto.

Then a cry of. "Katon: Kasai Senpuu." (Fire style: fire whirlwind.) Came from the man, nobody had realized that he had been doing hand seals until that point.

The air around the boy began to swirl around him; fire appeared in the whirlwind that had appeared around the boy.

"Get out of that you little brat." The man shouted at the boy who was now in the air in the middle of the whirlwind.

There was a sudden cry of, "Hakkeshou kaiten." From the whirlwind, and a glowing blue sphere appeared in the whirlwind. The wind died down and the jutsu was broken.

The boy landed on the ground gently, smirking.

"But that's impossible." Naruto said. All the Konoha ninja were looking at the boy in wonder, awe, and fear.

_How can he do that? _Was the thought that was going through all their minds.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the soft, evil laugh that was coming from the man.

"Well done." He said. "I'm glad to see that you're not a weakling like your sister was before I drained her powers."

"What?" The boy said, colour draining from his face. "What do you mean, I don't have a sister."

"That's what you were told. The truth is that you did. Your father was King Polarus and your mother was… well that's complicated." The man said smiling evilly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The boy asked.

"You're a prodegy." The man said. "The prophecy says that when there is darkness and pain, when a there comes a time of need then a child will be born. This child will have the knowledge of all and power that can be used for good or evil. He will come and bring forth a new era. You are that child."

"H-how do y-you know that?" The boy asked shakily.

"Because I am a member of the underground movement that unlike you good people, we are evil and will destroy all those in our way on the path that will take us to GLORY." He shouted the last word. "Now join us and become our leader. Join us and help us destroy the old ways. Help us to bring a new era of evil and blood shed." The man's smile was now past evil, it was… insanity.

"No." The boy choked out.

At this the man became angered.

"Fine then if you're not with us you're against us and will die.

At the end of this rant he started forming hand seals that Naruto recognised as Jiraiya had thought it to him, along with others, so he could ignite the oil that Gamabunta spat out, for a combo attack called Gamayo Emudan (toad flame bomb).

"Kuso" Naruto said forming seals of his own.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked as she had noticed what he was doing.

"Karyuu Endan." The man shouted, shouting a large jet of fire from his mouth.

"Suiton: Suijinheki." Naruto shouted shouting a jet of water out of his mouth at the jet of fire and at the man.

He hadn't expected anyone other the boy to do this so he was caught off guard and sent through another wall.

"Kuso." The man said as he rose from the debris.

"Naruto how the hell did you do that?" Tsunade asked.

"Ero-sennin taught it to me." Naruto answered.

"To hell with this." The boy said.

He then turned and ran. Only to find that the Konoha ninja were following him. He turned sharply and increased his speed.

"Kuso, this kid is fast." Tsunade said to herself.

The boy then jumped onto one of the nearby buildings, jumping from one to another.

"Would you please stop a minute we just want to Talk to you." Hinata shouted.

At this the boy reluctantly stopped.

"Who are you?" He asked as they approached. "Wait. Stay exactly were you are."

"Were Konoha ninja." Tsunade said stepping forward.

At this the boy's eye's widened. "T-that's impossible." He said. "How did you travel through the inter- dimensional rift. You shouldn't be able to do that."

"What the hell are you talking about." Sakura shouted losing the short amount of patience that she had left.

"It's not safe to talk around here." The boy said ignoring Sakura. Not helping to heal her patience. "Follow me and I'll explain as much as I can."

The group nodded and followed him as he jumped from roof top to roof top.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter finished.

Well what do ya think?REVIEW PLZ


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After 5 minutes of roof jumping at a high speed they came to a large house. It was a large modernised Victorian house. The boy walked up to the door and opened it with a key from his jacket pocket.

"Come on in." He said smiling back at them.

The inside was spotless. There was a hallway in front of them, and 3 doors, 2 on the right and 1 at the end. There was a stairway in front of them.

"My adopted parents won't mind you staying. They work a lot anyway, I'll just go phone them and tell them that some friends are staying over." He said, meaning them.

"Don't you think they'll notice that I'm not exactly you're friend considering I'm way older than you." Tsunade asked.

"Don't worry I have friends that look older than you. Although you are about 50 in the body of a 20 year old. Which is technically cheating." He replied smiling.

A few minutes later he came back.

"Well then let me show you to your rooms." He said starting to walk up the stairs.

"Wait. Why are you doing this for us?" Tsunade asked. Eying the boy suspiciously.

"Because I can't have people from another dimension roaming around the street, and I don't want to see you on the street anyway. That and I'm just a nice guy." He said smiling, oddly like Naruto did.

"Well thank you." Tsunade said.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"By the way. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm kenpei." He answered. "But you can call me ken.

5 minutes later they were all sorted out.

Sakura, Tsunade, Sasuke and Shino all had a room each and Naruto was using the pull out bed in Ken's room.

They were currently all gathered around a large oak table in the kitchen of ken's house.

"So what the hell is going on?" Tsunade asked forthright as usual.

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened before you woke up in the alley." Ken asked.

"Well we were in what we thought was a lab." Naruto said recalling what they were all doing before the incident. "We were all stood at the door's side of the room."

"Wait. Wait, back up. What lab?" Ken asked suspiciously.

"The lab in the hidden underground city that we discovered due to recent unexplained seismic activity." Tsunade explained.

"WHAT." Ken shouted getting to his feet so fast that he knocked the chair he had been sat on across into the wall behind him. "What is this city?" Ken was starting to think that they had been meddling with things that they didn't understand and were ill equipped to handle.

"The hidden city of the ancient civilisation of the Guralian Empire." Tsunade answered also standing up.

"Kuso." Ken said moving away while he put his hands over his mouth and dragged them down him chin. "Do you have any idea were you were and what you could have done."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"First of that city is called Tabuktorkara. It's Guralian. That city was the first city that my race built when we arrived here. Yes I am Guralian." Ken explained seeing the confused and somewhat shocked looks that he was receiving. "That piece of equipment that brought you here was, or is, an experiment that one of scientists was doing research into. From what I can tell you about it is that it started as a time transportation device."

"A time machine?" Naruto asked a little mockingly.

"Anything's possible if you can get the correct mathematical equation or scientific formula." Ken said smiling straight back at him.

"So why was he researching time traveling?" Tsunade asked.

"Well from what I could find from the council records at that time. He was trying to figure out a way to go back in time to when we were at war with the Etans. He wanted to go back and try to stop us from destroying our planet and the Etans along with it. At least that's what we thought." Ken said looking down at the end, sadness evident in his voice.

"What do you mean most of them?" Tsunade asked.

"Do you know the legend about the Guralians?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. Tsunade told us while we were walking down the corridor from the cavern entrance to the city entrance." Hinata said. Sasuke, Sakura and Shino were sat quietly listening to what they were talking about.

"Are you saying that some of the Etans survived on that ship and are still alive?" Shino asked monotonasly.

"Yep they did. Unfortunately, as fate decided, there was a dragovian cruiser passing in the nearby solar system 3 days later and picked up their distress call. The dragovians are a worrier race but they don't have the power to kill 13 Etans. When they decided to bring them on board and kill them because of what they did to there world, they didn't realise that the ship's crew were more than just your average Etans." Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, though she didn't really think she wanted to know the answer to that question.

"The crew played sick and helpless, then… well then they slaughtered the dragovian crew and stole the ship. Unfortunately for us there were medicines on the ship so the Etans were able to recover from the minor radiation poisoning. So they are able to escape from radiation poisoning with no permanent effects, so they are able to reproduce, so…" Ken said, pausing at the end.

"So it's possible that there are more than the original 13 left. Though the original 13 must be dead by now shouldn't they?" Naruto stated.

"No, they're still alive." Ken stated matter of factly.

"WHAT? How the hell do you know if they are alive or not." Tsunade said loosing her temper.

"I know because I was attacked by 2 of the eldest and 1 of them was 1 of the most powerful of them." Ken stated looking straight at Tsunade. And for the first time she was stared down by someone that was calm and not angry or fighting for something or just to test there whit against one of the legendary sannin. She may be known as the legendary sucker but if you got on her bad side then may god help you because you could be sure that nobody else would because nobody wanted to be caught on the wrong end of her inhuman strength.

"When?" Hinata asked softly.

"When I was 9. 7 years ago. They came to my school and used a mind altering technique on my head teacher and form teacher that allowed them to take me from my school. When they got far enough away they dropped a genjutsu that they had put up incase someone saw them, they didn't want anyone to be able to identify them." Ken explained.

"So what happened after they dropped the genjutsu, I mean when I was 9 I didn't know how to fight and from what I've heard the Etans were a ferocious race, they would kill some people just for the fun of it." Tsunade asked gently.

"They tried to knock me out with some sort of drug that they had just developed to knock people out. But I resisted, I fought back." Ken paused and looked up at the faces that were all looking at him, waiting for him to continue. "That was their miscalculation. I fought back. I killed the assistant after about 25 seconds, he was weak. The other one was an elder that had an amazingly powerful chakra system, her chakra was very powerful and her spiritual power was also very strong. I knew, even though I was only 9,though I was the prodegy I knew I couldn't even hope to defeat her, so I used the summoning jutsu that I was given to by my mother. She's the daughter of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

At this everyone's jaw dropped, and they all backed away slightly, that is all except for Naruto.

"I can understand your reaction, but let me tell you something, Kyuubi no kitsune is and was a kind being and I have discovered that the true reason she attacked your village is because she was attacked, she was attacked because the person responsible wanted her power and they were also after her kits. After half an hour of battle the individual realized that he could not win so he decided to use her to cause as much damage to the countries you inhabited, so he used a very powerful and potent genjutsu that sent her on the mad rampage that caused your village to be destroyed." Ken finished.

"So I understand if you fear me. I am the prodegy of the Guralian race and I'm also the grandson of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Ken said.

"And because of this I have been labelled an outcast by my people. And have been rejected and hated by the people that I have protected from the Etans and the evil people of this world that have been able to unlock their chakra and are using it for evil and their own profits." As he said this a tear pulled its way free from the edge of his eye and then slid down his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Back at Konoha**

The scientists had sent a message to the council with a report of what had happened and the fact that they had no idea what had happened.

The messenger took the message straight to the council who were all in a meeting at the moment. The effect on Danzo was slightly frightening. At the news of the disappearance of Tsunade he had proceeded to grin evilly at the prospect of finally taking over Konoha.

"Well as we don't know what has actually happened to them we should launch an investigation into this incident, and we should instate a temporary Hokage." Hiashi Hyuga said.

"I'll be glad to take that responsibility." Danzo said smirking.

"I don't think so!" Hiashi said loudly. "We all know that you want to turn Konoha into a military based town and I can tell you that it is not going to happen."

"Then who do you want to do it?" Danzo asked. "You? I don't think so, being a clan head is completely different to being the Hokage."

"Actually I don't want to do it. I was thinking that Jiraiya should be the one to take over till Tsunade returns." Hiashi said staring Danzo down.

"WHAT? That pervert? I don't think so." Danzo shouted standing up.

"Why not?" Hiashi asked. "He is one of the legendary sannin. Can you think of a better person? And there is no way we are going to appoint you so don't bother putting yourself forward for this."

Danzo sat back down defeated. _I will make this town strong but it appears now is not the time. O well, I'll just continue to bide my time to spring my trap and secure my power._

15 minutes later Jiraiya had reluctantly accepted, the only reason he did was he agreed with Hiashi that if he didn't Danzo would make a play for the position and that was something that would only result it violence and war with the neighbouring countries, and that would result in death and destruction.

**Back at Ken's home**

"The Kyuubi is dead." Sakura said to Ken. "The fourth Hokage killed her and it cost him his life to do it."

"Tsunade?" Naruto said sending an unspoken question to Tsunade.

"Naruto are you sure you want to tell them this?" Tsunade asked. "You do realise what could happen if it goes sour don't you."

"Yes but I think they deserve to know the truth." Naruto replied.

"What the hell are you 2 talking about?" Sakura said getting frustrated.

"Okay Naruto." Tsunade said ignoring her pupil. "If you think that you are ready and you think they are also ready them you have my permission to tell them."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked stepping forward and looking up at him. "What's wrong?"

Naruto gulped visibly. "The fourth never killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said looking down at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked confused. Then realisation kicked in, and her jaw dropped.

"Then what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"The fourth wasn't strong enough to kill her and came to the conclusion that the only way to stop her was to seal her away. So he and a seal expert created a seal that would lock the Kyuubi and her chakra into something that it would never escape." Naruto said. At the confused looks from his friends he continued. "The only thing that would be able to keep the Kyuubi sealed and locked away forever was if she was sealed away into a newly born baby, the child has to have been born on the same day as the seal or it will break within a matter of days."

"So?" Sakura asked.

"What is the date of the Kyuubi's defeat?" Naruto asked turning towards Hinata.

"The 10th of October." Hinata answered no understanding what he was talking about.

"And when is my birthday?" He asked her.

"The 10th of Octo…" Hinata suddenly stopped suddenly realising what he was talking about. "O my god." She said gasping. "So that's why the villagers, especially the older ones, resent you and glare at you in the street?"

"Yes." Naruto said while tears were starting to fall down his face.

"Naruto why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked softly.

"Why do you think I did?" Naruto asked. "I was hated by the whole town of Konoha and then when I found out I was mortified, I finally understood why everyone hated me so much."

"Not everyone hated you Naruto." Sakura said indicating Hinata.

"I didn't know that." He said. "It took me a while to come to terms with it, and then when I joined team 7 and then I started to get close to others and I started to have friends." At this he stopped a second. "I didn't want to lose you guys. I didn't want to lose my precious people as I never had any before. I never had anyone to care for me and look out for me. Iruka-sensai was the only person that had ever looked out for me and treated me like I was a person and not the Kyuubi that I am the container of." At this Naruto put a hand over his stomach and looked down at his hand. "I didn't want to lose the people close to me, I wanted people close to me that would treat me as a person and not glare at me or shout 'monster' or 'why don't you just die already, haven't you caused enough pain and suffering already'." At this his voice broke and he began to cry hard. "I wanted friends to call my own and people that would care for me, look out for me and for them to genuinely like me, to have someone I could take too." He now collapsed to the floor crying heavily.

Hinata instantly sat down next to him and held him as he cried into her shoulder. She made a shhing sound that seemed to help a little. After a few minutes he could cry no more and instead was shuddering and hiccupping slightly.

"Naruto no matter what is sealed inside you. You are not that monster you are Naruto Uzumaki the one and only person that I love and have always loved, that hasn't and will never change." Hinata said looking into the red rimmed deep blue eyes that she loved so much. She then kissed him deeply and held him tightly.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto said as they both pulled back a few minutes later gasping slightly. "I love you too, so very much.

"So that's were you got that power from when we battled at the Valley of the end." Sasuke said.

"Yes" Naruto said looking up at him.

"There is one thing that you said back then that I have never said and has kept me going for so long and has helped me get over the anger and vengeance that I held for my brother." Sasuke said to Naruto. "The bonds 2 people hold for one another are stronger then you may think and cannot be broken. You said that I was the first person that you formed a bond with, there is no way I will be the only person to break a bond. Anyway now I know that we both have parts of each other that separate us from others so in a way we're special and nobody can take that from us. Just like each other."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." Naruto said smiling.

"Look Naruto I can't begin to imagine what you have gone through, and god knows I probably haven't helped much in the grand scheme of things, but I am so, so sorry for the way I used to treat you, and even when you were there for me and encouraged me I still never gave you the respect you deserved, but I want to try to make up for it." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan don't say that. You may not know it but you were there for me and you did help me you're like the sister I never had, while Sasuke-kun is like the brother I never had." Naruto said.

"Thanks. And I don't care that you're the Kyuubi's container, you will always have my trust and I will always be there for you if you need me. I won't let you down ever again." Sakura said firmly.

"It doesn't bother me either, unlike many people you accepted me for who I am instead of being terrified of me and running away from me because I have bugs inside me. You have my trust and friendship and that will never change." Shino stated.

"Thanks Shino-kun." Naruto said smiling.

He was now happier then he was a few minutes ago.

Ken was stood at the side of the room with a tear running down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly but not fast enough as Tsunade had seen it.

"Right does anyone want a coffee or tea or anything?" Ken asked the group.

"Can I have a glass of milk please?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah anyone else." Ken asked.

"Same please." Came the reply from all of the ninja.

"Do you want some help Ken?" Hinata asked.

"That's ok Hinata, you stay with Naruto, and I'll help Ken." Tsunade said.

Hinata smiled and leaned back into Naruto's arms.

While the group was talking Ken walked in the direction of the kitchen, out the door and into the room next door, closely followed by Tsunade.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Fine. Why?" He asked not looking at her as he took 5 glasses out of the cupboard. "Do two want coffee, tea or milk?"

"Coffee." She answered.

He then took 2 mugs from the rack at the side.

"The reason I ask is because I saw you crying a second ago, back when Naruto was talking." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"Alone tear that's all." He replied coolly.

"I think it was more then that. You felt sad, I could tell just by looking at you." As she said this he put some coffee granules into each mug and filled the kettle, then set it to boil. He filled the glasses with milk and walked out the room with them all on a serving trey that was at the side.

As he walked back in and over to the mugs, next to the kettle.

"Do you want milk and sugar?" He asked her.

"Yes please, 2 sugars." She answered.

"So are you going to talk to me or just act like I'm not even here?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry." He said turning around. "It's just that other than my adoptive parents no body that knows who I am cares what happens to me or even if I live or die. They view me as a monster, a mutation that should be eradicated before I have children. They think of me as an impurity in there perfect world."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what. I've learnt to deal with it and it doesn't bother me anymore." He said continuing with the small task of making coffee.

"I think it does bother you. A lot more than you want to admit." She said empathically. "I think that what they think of you means more to you then you're letting on and that it hurts you to think that the only people that may possibly understand you wont even talk to you, they have labelled you as an outcast and it's breaking you're heart because you can't talk to anyone and you're afraid that nobody will understand how you feel."

There was complete silence. Broken by the kettle hissing, he then poured 2 cups of coffee. He put milk and 2 sugars in Tsunade's coffee and kept his black. He gave the coffee to her on his way past her to the door.

"Ken." She said as he walked out the door.

As she got out the door he was already walking up the stairs.

"Ken." She said a little louder this time. "Please. Look I know we have just met but please talk to me. I want to help you."

At this he smiled. "My friend said that to me the other day. I couldn't help but think what she would do if she found out who, or rather, what I really am." The raise in Tsunade's voice had got the attention of the group in the other room; they now silently walked and stood at the side of the wall, not wanting to disturb the two as they talked.

"Unlike Naruto, who was accepted by his friends, I wont be because what I am and what I can do is so far beyond that…. That you can't possibly understand." He said turning round and continuing up the stairs to his room.

"Then help me to understand." She said desperately trying to help him open up to her.

At this he stopped. "Why?" He asked. "Why are you trying so hard to help me?"

"Because I want you to open up to me and everyone else and realise that not everyone is like the others that have outcast you. Some people care about what happens to you." She explained.

"Why would anyone want to care about me?" He asked. "I'm just a monster, a mutation, something that should be delt with. I'm just a freak of nature that should never have been born."

A tear streaked its way down his cheek, and this time everyone saw it.

"No you're not." Tsunade said.

"How would you know?" Ken asked. "You've not even known me for a day."

"Because I can tell." She replied simply. "I can tell that what you're people say and the way they act hurts you more then any weapon ever could. It cuts down to you're very soul and you can't get rid of the feeling that you aren't worth the trouble, that you should never have born and that everyone would be better off and safer if you were gone." This just made the tears flow more and more.

"You have no idea." He said to her. "You have no idea what it feels like."

"No. But I do." Naruto said stepping forward. "Tsunade's right it hurts more than any weapon ever could, you feel alone and vulnerable, the pain is soul deep and you get angry with people, and sometimes you end up hurting the people closest to you. You need to share the load you carry with other people and you need to learn to trust your friends like I have learnt to do."

_**I'm sorry Naruto but this may hurt a little at first. **_Came the Kyuubi's voice inside his head.

_What are you talking about?_ Naruto asked, then his head and stomach felt like they were splitting in two, and them the pain started to fade. As the pain vanished a woman appeared next to him, she wore a red blossom kimono (traditional Japanese style kimono dress made in red floral print brocade with Obi sash), and she wore sandals on her feet.

"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune." The woman declared, shocking everybody in the room.

"Kyuubi I didn't know you could come out of my body, I didn't know you could appear in human form either." Naruto said.

"There are many things that you don't know, though I have taught you many things in the years since you defeated Sabuku no Gaara, you proved to me that you have the will and the power to do anything you want, including becoming Hokage." Kyuubi said, smiling at the end. "Can I talk to your mother, my daughter and I was wondering if you had another sibling or cousins or if you had even met my other children." She asked Ken.

Ken stood there stifling a sob. "My mother is dead, she was murdered, executed would be a better term." Ken replied to his grandmother.

"WHAT?" Kyuubi screamed. "What happened?" She asked regaining her composure.

Ken just stood there smiling fondly at her.

"What is it?" Kyuubi asked.

"I was just thinking that my mother did the same when I came home beaten or upset, she would ask me what was wrong and then lose her temper at the way I had been treated and storm down to the councils office, receiving glares as we went that she returned at least 20 fold, then burst through the door of the room that they were in and shout and scream at them and use curses that I was prohibited to use as I was only 5." Ken said smiling sadly.

"What happened to her? Why didn't she just leave if it was so bad?" Tsunade asked.

"We had friends there, we had a home, and besides the council had decreed that I had to stay in the city because I was too much of a security risk to the rest of the city. They wouldn't allow us to leave." He answered. "As to what happened, well… It was the day after I received a rather brutal beating and my mother had gone to the house of the child responsible and told his parents to make sure that the boy kept away from her son. They were some of the few nice people, that liked and respected my mother and me, and were shocked that their son had done this, so they promised that he would be punished and that if did anything else to me then he would be punished severely. They told my mother that they hoped that I would be ok and get well soon. My mother thanked them and left. When she got home she told me what had happened, and said that I wouldn't need to worry about the boy anymore. It was about 2 in the morning when I was dragged out my bed and into the street where I saw my mother was being held to a wall with very powerful binding jutsu that was being maintained by the council. I was dragged into a circle that I could tell was significantly less powerful, they didn't know how strong I was but because I had never used my abilities they thought I was weak and helpless. Boy were they about to be brought out of that illusion with a bang. They tortured her in front of me and they made me watch. She wouldn't use her power to fight back, or to be more precise she couldn't, she had 7 tails and they were all pined to the all by kunai. After another hour of this they decided to finish it so they lined 12 ninja parallel to her, like a firing squad. The last thing she said to me was 'be strong and protect those precious to you.' And then they threw the kunai and killed her. They then turned to me and were about to kill me when a large group of people jumped down from a building a meter away and landed in front of me. 'You will not hurt this child' one of them said. I could see that they were the people that were kind to me and my mother, our friends had come to help us but had been to late to help my mother. All I could think was 'she's gone, my mother's dead.' And it paralysed me to the spot. Then came the anger, so deep and dark that I didn't recognise it. It burst out of me and formed dark lightning that hit all those that wanted to harm me, but left the people that came to help me safe. I don't remember anything after that before I woke up in a forest with a lady looking down at me. I was wrapped warmly and was tired. There was a note in my pocket that explained to me that they had left me here because they knew a good couple that would look after me, they walked that path through the forest every morning, and I have lived here ever since." He finished.

There was silence, Ken used this moment to walk upstairs to his room. When inside he lay on his bed and fell asleep crying silently.

SO WHAT DO YA THINK.

REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Ken woke up he found that he was being cradled by someone. As he looked up he saw that it was Kyuubi, her red hair fell in waves surrounding them.

"I'm so very sorry." She said simply.

"Don't be its not your fault. The Guralians are being led by the hand by an evil man. They are good people but they have fallen from the path and I must lead them back to it." Ken said sitting up.

"Will you come down stairs?" Kyuubi asked also getting up.

"Yea sure." Ken said.

As they walked down the stairs they herd the phone ring. The phone was on a t able at the bottom of the stairs so Ken jumped to the bottom and landed lightly on his feet.

"Hello." He said as he picked up the phone. "Hey Jen." He paused while the other person on the phone spoke. "Wait what. What did they want?" The person on the other end didn't talk for long this time. "Crap." Ken said. "Right thanks for the warning Jen. Bye." Ken put the phone down.

"Is everything ok?" Kyuubi asked.

"No, things just got a lot more complicated." He replied.

"Ok well everyone is in the kitchen making dinner. I hope you don't mind I suggested that they get dinner started for when you wake up." Kyuubi said.

"Thank you. That's great." He said sincerely.

"So what was that phone call about?" Kyuubi asked.

"My friend Jen is my only friend, from this dimension, that I have told about my powers and the FBI discovered that I have powers because they monitored the shockwave that I produced that killed several demons that were chasing me a few months back." Ken explained. "She was telling me that they came looking for me and they came to talk to her, it seems that they want me to help them with something, something to do with advanced technology no doubt." He then waked into the kitchen.

There was a wonderful aroma coming from the food they were cooking.

"Wow whatever that is it smells great."Ken said as he walked over to the side to see what was being cooked. The cupboards had been full of loads of ingredients so it wasn't surprising that there was a vast array of food.

"Can anybody here make ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Not well." Was the slightly embarrassed response from Hinata who seemed to be the best cook. Sakura was a modest cook and Sasuke wasn't too bad either. Shino couldn't cook well so he was left to chop vegetables. While Naruto couldn't cook at all so he wasn't allowed near the food, unless he was eating it of course.

"I can." Ken said smiling.

"Wow you seem happier then before." Sakura said looking over at him.

"Yea I feel freer. I guess the repressed feelings I had from when I was small were keeping me from being happy, I must have thought that all the happiness I got would end up being destroyed and the people I care about would be hurt or killed like my mother." Ken said rolling up his sleeves and started to help get the meal sorted.

An hour later they were putting all the food on the table ready to eat when the doorbell rang. I'll get it." Naruto shouted so they knew that it was taken care off.

"Is Kenpei in please?" Came a voice from the door.

"Yea. Can I ask who is asking?" Naruto asked.

"Agent Murphy and Agent Jackmen, FBI." One of the men said holding out an ID card.

"Ok. Ken there's some guys from the FBI here to see you." Naruto yelled in the direction of the dinning room.

As Naruto walked back into the dinning room ken walked to the front door.

"What do you want?" Ken asked the 2 men, they both wore black suites and black sunglasses.

"We need to talk to you about your abilities." One of them said.

"What are you talking about?" Ken said faking stupidity.

"Don't act stupid we already know that you have powers and abilities that are far beyond what any normal human can do." The other one said.

"What do you want?" Ken asked again knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away with acting stupid.

"We want you to help us." The one on the right said.

"With what?" Ken asked.

"Technology and abilities." The one on the left answered.

Ken just laughed. "You have got to be kidding." Ken said. "If you think that I would ever give you technology, then you are sadly mistaken."

"Why not. If you give us the information that we seek then you will have a life of luxury and comfort a life in which you will get all your hearts content." The one on the right said trying to persuade him.

"I'm content enough with the life I already lead." Ken said. "So if you don't mind I'm going to go have lunch with my friends." At this he closed the door and walked back into the dinning room.

"What did they want?" Naruto asked.

"Just as I thought they wanted the knowledge about my technology and abilities." Ken answered.

"And you said…" Naruto asked.

"I told them were to stick it." Ken said simply. He sat down at the table and they all began to eat.

After an hour all the food was gone and the group were talking happily.

"By the way Hinata do you know were your sleeping while you're here?" Ken asked.

"I was wondering if I could stay with Naruto in your room." Hinata asked.

"Fine with me." Ken said.

"By the way do you guys actually have any clothes or anything at all?" Ken asked.

"Actually that's a thought. No we don't all our stuff is back in the lab." Tsunade said.

"Then we'll just have to go buy you some more." Ken said.

"But we have no money. It was with the rest of the stuff back in the lab." Hinata stated.

"Don't worry. I easily have enough for you all to have proper clothes and hygiene things like shampoo and toothbrushes and toothpaste." Ken explained. "Do you want to leave now or get them tomorrow?" He asked.

"I think now would be best." Tsunade answered.

"Alright then. Let's clear all this up and then we can set off." Ken

10 minutes later the group was walking out the door and Ken noticed a black car across the street.

"Alright everyone we'll be going into the city centre so don't attract too much attention to yourself. There is also the fact that the black car across the street is the 2 FBI agents from before and they will probably have people following us. But don't look over, we don't want them to realise that we know what they are up to." Ken said.

"Right, so were are we of to first?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we should get some new clothes first." Sakura said.

"Ok then. Clothes shops it is then." Ken said to the group.

A few minutes later they were all walking down a path that had about 6 clothes shops.

"Ok then which shop shall we go into first." Ken said.

"Why don't we start at the first shop then move on to the one next door and so on." Tsunade suggested.

"Fine by me." Ken replied.

"Then that's what we'll do." Naruto said cheerfully.

They walked into the shop.

"Ok you lot this is what we'll do. If you like something try it on and if you still want it then keep hold of it, we'll meet back here in 20 minutes." Ken said. "Is 20 minutes enough time? Well if we need more then we can always just go back in."

The group then split up Naruto went with Ken, Sakura went with Hinata and Tsunade and Shino went with Sasuke.

20 minutes later they all had a small pile of clothes with them.

"Is this everything that you guys want?" He asked the group. They all nodded and Ken led them to the till and paid for it all on his credit card.

"How much money do you have on that card?" Tsunade asked.

"About £13,000.00." Ken answered.

The rest of the evening went much the same way. They spent their time buying things they would need for their stay, until they could find a way to get back home to their own dimension. But first it had been decided that they were going to help Ken with the problems that he was facing. That and the fact that Kyuubi wanted to spend some time with her grandson.

Ken was currently laughing with the rest of the group as Sakura was telling stories about Naruto and the simple missions that he had made a mess of. They were rather funny. To top it of his competitive nature with Sasuke had made him more reckless, which made it all the more funny.

Suddenly Ken turned in his seat and glared at the man on the table behind him.

"You know if you're trying to follow us and stay indiscrete then your failing miserably." Ken said smiling evilly.

"W-what are you talking about?" The man replied trying to throw the suspicion away and change the subject at the same time.

"Don't try changing the subject, you're an FBI agent that has been following us because you were told too by the 2 agents that came to my house and talked to my friend about me." Ken said simply. "And now you are going to listen." He said leaning in. "You are going to leave both me and all of my friends alone and if I even get a whiff that you have been talking to my friends and have been trying to get information on me… you WILL regret it. That I promise you." Ken then turned around. "I think we should go back home." He said to the group. They all nodded in their agreement.

15 minutes later they were walking through the door into Ken's house. They were all carrying many bags that were all completely full of clothes and other things.

"Maybe we should put all this stuff away." Hinata said.

"Good idea there is a wardrobe in each of the rooms that you are staying in." Ken told the group. "Naruto, Hinata there is a spare wardrobe in my room that you can use."

"Thanks Ken." Hinata said.

"Oh by the way don't worry about my parents just yet. My mum is away at a convention for the hospital that she is a surgeon at and wont be back for a week and my dad is staying a his mums because she isn't feeling too good. I gave him a potion that should have her up and running in about 3 days but he has to stay there to make sure that she drinks it, it doesn't taste very nice but it helps you recover from many things.

"So what we all doing then?" Hinata asked.

"Well I don't need to run anymore errands and it's already 9:30 so what do you all want to do?" Ken asked.

"Watch a movie!" Came the hyperactive yell from Sakura that was really, really hyper.

"Sigh you bought that energy drink that was loaded with caffeine and sugar, didn't ya?" Ken said, asking the rhetorical question, as it was obvious that she had.

At this Sakura just nodded her head vigorously.

"Didn't I tell you not to get it?" Ken asked her. Although it was fairly obvious that she had as she was literally bouncing off the wall.

"YEPYEPYEPYEPYEPYEPYEPEPYEPYEPYEPYEPYEPYEPYEPYEP." Was the hyperactive reply that came from the kunoichi as she stopped bouncing from wall to wall.

"You know what?" Ken said grabbing hold of Sakura's wrists, gently but firmly. "You're not having that drink ever again."

At this she just pouted innocently, getting an annoyed sigh from Ken as he released her and made his way to the kitchen to get some crisps and snacks for a film night as Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura picked a film to watch from the DVD collection that Ken had.

When Ken returned from the kitchen he was holding a tray filled with food and there were 6 big packets of crisps, 3 different types of dip in dishes for them to share, 5 bowls of sweets, and 5 2 litre bottles, all of them were floating round his head they then smoothly floated to the coffee table that Sasuke had moved to be in front of the sofa.

On the wall opposite there was a large flat screen TV on the wall and a DVD player and sound system set up to the TV. As Ken walked over to the shocked shinobi he noticed that they all had a DVD each. _This is gunna be a long night_. Ken thought as he smiled.

"H-how did you do that?" Sakura asked, she was presently on the roof with the chakra focused on her feet so that she wouldn't fall and land on her head.

"Simple telekinesis." Ken replied. "So which film are we watching firs?" Ken asked. This shocked them out of their awkward stares that were directed at him.

"This one." They all shouted at once holding the DVD's they held out to him.

The collection included:

Blood and Chocolate from Tsunade;

Alien Vs Predator from Naruto;

Serenity from Sasuke;

Love Actually from Hinata;

Bridget Jones's Diary from Sakura;

And The Day After Tomorrow from Shino.

"I think we should watch Blood and Chocolate first." Ken said.

4 hours later and it was 2 in the morning, they had watched Blood and Chocolate, they had all liked it. They had also watched Love Actually which was from Ken's mums selection of DVD's along with Bridget Jones's Diary. The girls had liked that film and Hinata had snuggled up to Naruto and Sakura had snuggled up to Sasuke, Shino had watched with stoic expression, as usual, Ken liked the film so he had enjoyed it.

"Ok you lot put the next one on I'm just gunna go make sure the house is locked up tight." Ken said rising to his feet.

"But you already did that." Naruto said.

"Yeah but I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, so I'm gunna go make sure they are locked." Ken explained.

As Ken walked around the house checking the locks the feeling in the pit of his stomach grew more intense. _I have a really bad feeling about __th__…_ as he was thinking this he walked into the bathroom to check the window and found that it was wide open. _SHIT. _Was the only thing that he could think as any tiredness in his body suddenly vanished.

As he raced down the stairs he could only hope that he was wrong and one of the group had opened it to let some fresh air into the place. Although they wouldn't have left it open as people could easily slip in through an open window.

"Did any of you open the window in the small window in the upstairs bathroom?" Ken asked urgently as he burst through the open doorway. The group looked up at him surprised. They all shook their heads as Ken looked from one to the other.

"This is bad." Ken said simply and they all understood what he meant. THERE WAS SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE THAT SHOULDN'T BE THERE. SOMEONE WAS WATCHING THEM WAITING FOR A MOMENT TO STRIKE.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TELL ME WHAT YA THINK

SOZ IT TOOK SO LONG TO DO THIS CHAPTER I HAD TO REVISE FOR MA EXAMS. ; )

THANKS FOR READIN AND HOPE YA LIKE IT SO FAR.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Ken. What's wrong?" Hinata said as she stood up."We have a problem. Ken said as he looked her dead in the eye. This made the rest of the group to stand up at the same time. "What do you mean? What's going on?" Said Hinata after she looked to the rest of the group, silently asking if any of them knew what was going on. After they all shook their heads she turned back to Ken."The window in one of the bathroom's upstairs is open, they were all locked before and if none of you opened them then that can only mean that there is someone in the house and I seriously dought that whoever he or she is they are here for a social call, or they would have come in through the front door." Ken answered.He sure is logical, and uses it well. Thought Shino, pleased that he wasn't the only one that uses logic and the powers of deduction."WELL WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE" Said a voice that echoed around the room, this made it impossible to determine where the voice originated from, much to the displeasure of Ken.

"What do you want Shindel?" Ken growled.

"NOW NOW IS THAT ANY WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR ELDER?" The voice replied, the voice was obviously female, but it was cold, dark and the aura this person was giving off was one of power and superiority.

"You're an Etan why the hell should I show you any respect?" Ken replied dangerously. This was not good if there was an Etan in the house then who knows what they could have done.

"DON'T WORRY I ONLY CAME HERE TO GIVE YOU A MESSAGE. I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOUR HOUSE AND I DON'T PLAN ON DOING ANYTHIN TO IT, IF I DID THEN THE MASTER WOULD HAVE MY HEAD." Shindel replied.

"Then deliver your message and then get the hell out of my house!" Ken shouted. At this there came a soft but malicious laughter from the shadows.

"OR WHAT. IF YOU DO THEN THE MASTER WILL TARGET THE PEOPLE CLOSE TO YOU, AND ALL BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO MY ONE LITTLE MESSAGE." Shindel purred at him. This made Ken worried, yeah the people here could handle themselves well, but his other friends didn't have a hope in hell if they went up against even one Etan.

"Fine, start talking." Ken replied.

"VERY WELL. THE MESSAGE IS THIS 'WE KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T ON FRIENDLY TERMS WITH THE GURALIANS SO WE WANT TO MAKE A DEAL. IF YOU HELP US BY HEALING ONE OF OUR HEAD'S ARM'S SO HE CAN USE THEM FOR HIS WORK THEN WE WILL BRING YOUR MOTHER BACK TO YOU FROM THE DEAD." Shindel said in a tone of voice that was deadly serious. This made Ken falter, and shocked him.

_She just said they would bring my mother back from the dead if I healed some guy's arms. Can they really do that? _Ken thought but was broken out of his thoughts by Shindel.

"WELL WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?" Shindel asked impatiently.

"Why is this guy so important that you would risk coming to me and offering what you just did just for one man's arms?" Ken asked a little confused.

"THIS MAN IS IMPORTANT TO US AND THE WAY HE WORKS WITH HIS HANDS AND THE SPEED AND ABILITIES HE HAS ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO US. THAT'S WHY." Shindel answered.

"No." Said a sad looking Tsunade. "You can't risk that he may be more powerful then you think and that by healing his arms he would get his power back." Little did she know that she had hit the proverbial nail straight on the head. "Besides the dead are just that. Dead. You can't mess with something that nobody may ever understand, you can't do something that would go against what she would want and something that would go against nature, nobody can play god." This made Shindel angry that someone would interfere when she was trying to talk him into doing what he should have jumped at the opportunity to do if it got him his mother back.

"WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?" Shindel asked trying to stop herself from emerging from the shadows and slaughtering the woman for interrupting her, though she knew that that would just make the boy retaliate by attacking her and that was something that she couldn't risk as he was needed to heal the masters arms so they could destroy those that oppose them.

Ken was being torn apart. The desire to keep the balance intact and to stop a potentially evil force from getting his/her power back and the desire to see his mother again and for her to hold him like she did when he was 5, before _that _happened, and the council robbed him of the only family he ever had. Though now he had Kyuubi.

"No." Ken whispered.

"NANI?" Shindel gasped, shocked that he would refuse the offer of being with his mother again.

"I said 'NO'." Ken repeated softly. "Like Tsunade said 'The dead are just that. Dead. There is no point in trying to bring them back as it defiles the laws of nature. Even though I want her back more then anything in the world." At this tears began to make there way down his cheeks. At this Shindel smirked. He didn't bother wiping them away. "The chance to see her again for her to tell me that everything is fine and even for her to lose her temper." At this he sank to the floor shaking with the pain of the wound that was reopening. "I would give almost anything to see her again even for a second, but I never will and I will not sacrifice innocent people for my own sake." He whispered to himself as much to the others in the room.

"SO BE IT." Shindel said before she vanished in the blink of an eye.

The group looked on with sorrow and pain as the boy in front of them that had been so strong and so kind to them curled into a ball and cried his heart out. Tsunade slowly walked over to him and sat down by his head, she lifted his head up and put in her lap as he cried. Tsunade also had tears going down her cheeks. By now he was crying loudly and the sound of the pain he felt was too much for Hinata as she began to cry, Naruto held her as she cried and Sasuke held Sakura while she cried. Shino showed no emotion but barely, he was on the edge of turning out like Naruto and Sasuke, who were also crying but Sasuke was holding up better than Naruto. All Naruto could think about was that he had had people that he could go to for help: Iruka and Sarutobi (the third Hokage). Ken hadn't had anyone that could even remotely understand what he felt and what he had gone through, and this simple fact made the pain even worse. He never imagined that anyone could have suffered as much as he and Gaara had, and Ken wasn't even a Jinchuuriki.

After 15 minutes he slowed to hiccups and trembling. He was still crying but he had let most of the pain out and also soaked Tsunade's knee in the process. While the Hinata was still in Naruto's arms and Sakura was still in Sasuke's arms and Shino was wiping the tear's ff his face after he lost the battle to control his emotions, Tsunade lifted Ken up and walked up the stairs and into his room.

As she put him down his grip tightened. "Please don't leave yet. I don't want to be alone." Ken whispered softly, his voice sore from crying and his filled with pain.

"Okay. Don't worry I'll stay as long as you want me too." Tsunade replied softly running her fingers through his hair which was actually shoulder length. When they met he had a genjutsu up that made it seem that he had short hair so it may have been difficult for someone to recognise him.

After 5 minutes his grip softened and his breathing became even showing that he had fallen into a deep sleep, but Tsunade didn't move she just leaned against the wall and soon she too was asleep.

SO WHAT DO YA THINK, SOZ IT TOOK A WHILE GOT COURSEWORK TO DO. HOPE YA LIKE IT.

PLZ TELL ME WOT YA THINK AND LEAVE A REVIEW TELLIN ME WOT YA THINK

HOPE TO INCREASE THE LENGTH OF THEM AND HOPE TO GET THE NEXT ONE OUT BY NEXT WEEK OR NEXT WEEKEND. ; )


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The next day**

Naruto and Hinata had stayed downstairs that night as they felt that he should be allowed to be alone after what happened. It was 6:30 on a Monday. Everyone was asleep except for Ken. He was up and in the shower because he had to go to college.

By 7:00 he was downstairs having breakfast. As he sat at the table eating his bowl of porridge when Tsunade came downstairs, she looked well rested and a little perky (which is unusual for Tsunade).

She stopped as she saw the distant look on Ken's face she stopped in her tracks. _His eye's, they hold… such…sadness…pain._ Tsunade thought as she looked at him.

As she thought this a single solitary tear made its way down his left cheek and landed on the table with an audible tap. Hinata walked up to Tsunade, seeing the tear that had fallen from Ken, she slowly and quietly pulled the aging hokage out of the room to talk to her.

"Tsunade-sama is Ken going to be ok?" Hinata whispered, although concern was all too evident in her voice.

"I dunno Hinata, what he chose is something that nobody should have to do." Tsunade said with understanding that Hinata didn't understand, Jiraiya, Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune had never told anyone what Orochimaru had offered to do for Tsunade if she healed his arms. "The choice he made will haunt him for a very long time."

As they walked back to the kitchen they remembered that no one else was awake so they went to the task of waking them all up, just to take there minds off a certain brunette that was in the kitchen that looked like he was having a breakdown.

Then again who wouldn't if they lost the only person that had ever truly loved them and had been forced to watch said person tortured and then murdered, when you were only 5 years old. That would be enough to send many mad, even if they hadn't just what Ken had done last night. Even if it was the correct choice.

At 7:30 everybody was up and had eaten breakfast.

Ken was sat on the sofa, looking like he was reading when really he was thinking, and despairing. Of cause this didn't fool Tsunade, she knew he wasn't reading as she had been watching him out of the corner of her eye and had noticed that he hadn't turned a page in 10 minutes.

At 8:00 Ken had told the group that he was going to college and that they could look around the house and do as they pleased, he told them that if they wanted to train that there is an indoor training area at the back of the house and 2 outdoor training area's that they could use as they wished. He gave them his mobile number incase they needed to get in touch with him while he was at college.

Before he left Kyuubi showed up.

"There's something that you need to know." Kyuubi said as she materialized in front of them. "Especially you Ken. You all need to know what happened that night 16 years ago." At this everyone stopped and looked at her. So she started her story. "Years before that night, about 200 years. I WAS evil. But then after a chain of events and someone that sacrificed themselves to protect someone that he loved, I began to see that there was more to you mortals then I had originally thought, then over that 200 years I learned all I could, I gained knowledge beyond anything you could possibly imagine and I learnt that evil is painful and something that can never bring true power, the power that can only come from doing good and protecting the people that you care for." At this she gave a soft but warm smile. Then her expression darkened. "Then on the night that I was going to come back to your world and try to repent my sins and protect others, I was summoned, along with my kits that I had given birth to a week before hand. I was shocked to say the least, when I finally realised where I was, I was happy, but then I noticed 2 figures, both dressed in black, one of them had eyes like a snake, cold and uncaring they reflected hate and a desire that I recognised as a desire for power. The other was slightly taller but there was something that made me recoil away from him, I had learnt to sense evil and how strong the force was, and this person was inherently evil and powerful, but his eyes, they were cold, steel like, unbending and had the same lust for power that the other had, but his eyes were blood red with 3 tomoe in them, indicating that he was of the Uchiha clan." This automatically got the attention of Sasuke, who until this point had been sat on the sofa. "They tried to persuade me into giving them power that could only be rivalled by my own, they said that they wanted to destroy there old home." At this everyone's eyebrows shot up, even Sasuke was shocked. _How could an Uchiha be a traitor, it can't be._ But he knew that it was true, he could feel it in his gut, and it never been wrong before. Kyuubi went on with her story. "When I told them that I was good and would do nothing that they had asked, they got angry and attacked my kits. This shocked and terrified me, so I lashed out and they hurtled across the valley, they returned quickly and placed me under a powerful but very unstable genjutsu, my rage built and the last thing that I saw before I was consumed with rage was them capturing my kits… all but one. My real name is Megami."

**CRASH**

Before anybody could stop her Tsunade had demolished a wall. "That bastard and I thought there couldn't be another reason to hate him more. He just keeps coming up with things to piss me off even more." Tsunade said in a voice that radiated that she was VERY pissed off. The look in her eyes promised LOTS of pain for Orochimaru when they next found him.

Most of the group were now slowly backing away from her as the killer intent built up.

"Tsunade I would like to have my house in one piece please. Who are you talking about?" Ken asked confused.

For the next five minutes Tsunade explained who Orochimaru was and what he did and still does.

"So in other words he's a crazy S-class missing-nin that wants to become immortal and to learn all the jutsus in the world?" Ken asked. The group nodded, indicating he was correct. "Great that's just great."He said sarcastically. He then looked at his watch. "Shit I'm gunna be late. See ya later." He said as he rushed out the door with his bag on his back.

Half an hour later Ken ran into the college wear he studied. He swiped in, he was just on time, and ran to his first lesson, chemistry. He walked in just as his name was called.

An hour later and chemistry was over. He had a double free now so he was going to go see his friends and check up at the house and make sure everything is ok.

"Hey Ken!" Someone shouted behind him as he was walking down a flight of stairs. He turned around to see Jen walking down the stairs after him. Jen is 5 foot 9 and has long brown hair that reaches to her lower back , it is in a loose plait, she is thin and wears jeans all the time, she is wearing tight jeans and a blue top with a wolf's head on it.

"Hey Jen." He greeted her with a hug as she came to were he was stood.

"So what happened with those feds?" She asked as they continued walking down the stairs.

"Straight to the point as usual I see." Ken retorted.

"Well you know what I'm like. So what happened?" She repeated.

"Nothing." Ken answered simply. "I told them to back off and they have done."

"Good so can you help me with my training tonight." Jen said eagerly.

"Yeah sure. There are actually some people I want you to meet. So if you meet me at the gates after college we can make our way to mine and I can introduce you to them." Ken said answering her question.

At this she nodded eagerly but also managed to look both curious and impatient. In all the years that Ken had known Jen he had never been able to work out how she managed to do that.

The day passed farley well after that, there had been no trouble at the house, his friends were all doing well and he gave in all his coursework in.

At 3:50 Ken was at the gates waiting for Jen. When she arrived she was slightly out of breath and holding 3 books in her hands.

"My my and here I thought you said you were fit and healthy, I think you have been slacking in your training." Ken said with mock amusement.

"SHUT UP. I just ran up to town and back for some information then to the library and back for some books then to the shop for some food, so don't you start on me." Jen said as she justified why she was slightly tired.

"Hey hey I was just messing about. Calm down." Ken said trying to calm her down.

"Anyway we can't all have the vast amounts of stamina that you do. And remember that I'm not that good with running for long amounts f time." She said calming down a bit.

"Hey you guys." Someone shouted running up to the 2. They turned to the voice to see Pat (Patricia).

"Hey Pat." Jen says waving to her while giving her a broad grin.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to see that new film that's out, 'Cloverfield' I think it's called." Pat asked.

"Yeah I really want to see it." Jen says excitedly.

"Then you go we can do that 'work' another time." Ken said as he turns to walk home.

"Are you sure? Why don't you come with us, the more the merrier." Jen says in her usually hyper mood.

"No thanks I have something to do. But enjoy yourselves." Ken says smiling at the 2 girls.

"Ok I'll see ya tomorrow Ken." Both girls shout as they walk to the group of people at the side of the gates.

**Back in Konoha dementia.**

Jiraiya is sat at the Hokage desk ploughing through a stack of papers that just came in.

"For Kami-sama sake how the hell did Tsunade ever cope with all this blasted paperwork?" Jiraiya moaned.

Shizune was stood at the side making sure that he did the work and didn't try to escape through the window like he had before.

"Just calm down." Shizune said. "The sooner you start the sooner you will finish."

"And the sooner another pile of paper will come through the door." Jiraiya bit back. Jiraiya looked back down at the pile of papers, since he had taken up temporary office there had been a lot of execution orders, this was because news that the groups disappearance had spread and also the fact that Naruto a.k.a. the 'demon child' was in the group, as they thought that he was dead they had decided themselves to break the thirds law and started to tell people about Naruto's 'tenant'.

The jounin, chuunin, genin and civilian that respected Naruto, in the village, and looked upon him as a boy and a ninja and not the Kyuubi that he contained, were and still are outraged at what their fellow ninja and villagers have been doing. Some had decided to give them back what they have done to the boy. A sort of karma, but instead of it coming back tenfold it came back worse.

As a certain orphanage owner found out after he told everyone that he had beaten, poisoned and staved Naruto when he was under his care, few stood up for Naruto and when certain torture experts and a certain academy teacher discovered this fact they weren't too pleased as you would expect, they orphanage owner was found the next day hanging from a tree in the town street, he had been tortured and beaten. So you can imagine the council wasn't pleased as they had rewarded him for his so called 'services' to Konoha. While they were displeased Jiraiya wasn't as he had also heard what he had said.

Anko and Ibiki were pleased with there work and wouldn't hesitate to do it again if another idiot decided to do what he had. They were also working hard as Jiraiya was sending them quite a few people for re-education after breaking the thirds law.

They, along with Jiraiya, had re-evaluated what they thought of the, usually kind and calm, academy teacher, Iruka Umino. As he had been completely insane with rage when he had discovered what people were doing and revealing about what they had done. 6 people had gone to jail for life for attempting to kill him, many many people had been charged for beating him as a child, vandalism of his home and destruction of his property, and Iruka had beaten the living crap out of a group of chuunin and a jounin after it had revealed that they had said some rather unsavoury things about Naruto in front of Iruka.

Nobody had known that the teacher could be so hostile and that he was as strong as he was, he had been promoted to jounin by Jiraiya after that incident considering the strength that he had shown and the fact that he had nearly killed them in less then 2 minutes.

It had also come to his attention that the doctor that the doctor that should have been helping Naruto had in fact been giving him outdated treatment and been healing the wounds and bones poorly, Jiraiya had told Iruka that he could remedy the situation if he wished, to that Iruka had given a smile that showed that the doctor was about to enter a world of pain.

Anko seemed to like the new and 'improved' (in her mind) Iruka. Although many of the council had begun to say that the 'demon child' had infected him to turn him against them. To that statement Iruka had proceeded to beat the crap out of the council member that had said that.

Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko and Ibiki had gone to Naruto's apartment to take his items to the Hokage estate so that they would be away from the villagers so that they would be safe.

They had already taken all of his clothes to the estate in half an hour. They were bundling all of his other items up, carefully, when Jiraiya had noticed that there was a genjutsu surrounding a section of the wall.

"Hey Iruka come over here a minute." Jiraiya shouted to the Jounin in the next room over. He came up to the sannin after he had put down what he was wrapping.

"What is it Jiraiya-samma?" Iruka asked.

"Can you sense a genjutsu that is surrounding this wall?" Jiraiya asked, he wanted to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating as Naruto had never shown any ability at using genjutsu.

"Yes I can sense it." Iruka replied, awed that he hadn't sensed it as soon as he had got into the apartment. "It's being sustained by an item that has been melded with Naruto's chakra."

"How do you know that?" Jiraiya asked as he couldn't tell that and he was a sannin.

"I know that because I'm the person that taught it to him, he was scared that people would destroy his things if, or rather when, they broke into his apartment. So I taught him how to permanently mold some chakra into an object. With the amount that he used to mold with the item it should last about 7 years without being depleted, as it the genjutsu uses very little chakra and can't be removed unless you have the item that has the chakra bonded with it, but the item has to be within 10 meters of the target otherwise the genjutsu automatically disengages." As Iruka had been explaining this he had been searching for the item that Naruto had chosen to mold his chakra into. "Aha. Found it." He said as he look under the bed. He pulled out Naruto's old goggle's, the ones that the Konohamaru corps wear.

"Your kidding right." Jiraiya said.

"It had to be something inconspicuous so that nobody would destroy it and bring down the genjutsu." Iruka replied to Jiraiya's scepticism.

"Anko, Ibiki get your buts in here now." Jiraiya yelled.

Iruka put the goggles to the 'wall' and pressed them down. As Anko and Ibiki came into the room there was a flash of light and the wall dissolved into a doorway.

"I didn't see that doorway when we came in." Anko said after she had removed her hands from her eyes.

"That's because it wasn't there when we came in." Iruka said simply. "Genjutsu." He said simply at the confused look she gave him.

They walked through the door and found themselves in a room that only had a desk on the other side of the room.

On the desk there were 3 large notebooks. In the draws there were diaries, 7 of them. One for each year.

Jiraiya picked up the one in the middle.

"There diaries." Jiraiya said, stating the obvious. "This one is from when he was 7. Listen to this."

_October 10__th_

_Another year older.__ But somehow I don't feel any different, I still feel sad. Why does it hurt so much when I look at others that have parents? I mean I know I have Sarutobi-samma but, damn why __do I__ feel so lonely. I went out to see if I could join in the celebration, it's the Kyuubi's defeat celebration when everyone celebrates that the Fourth protected the village and killed the Kyuubi. I tried to join in but they said that a monster like me should just go and rot. Why did he say that to me, I don't __understand._

At this point there ink as run in certain places, small circles, showing that Naruto was crying when he wrote this.

_Why do the villagers and ninja hate me so much, what did I DO. Why do they attack me and hurt me. I tried to talk someone in my class at the academy but her father told her to stay away from me. I only wanted a friend._

"Those bastards." Anko whispered.

Jiraiya put the diaries into a bag he had with him for the rest of Naruto's possessions.

Iruka picked up one of the notebooks. Flicking through it he found a picture that Naruto had drawn. It was of him and some villagers. He was stood on his own and everyone was stood away from him. It showed just how lonely he really was and had been. They hadn't realized that the light was still off and that there were no windows because their eyes had grown use to the dark. Ibiki realised and went to turn the light on. When he did what he saw him disturbed him and made him get angry all over again.

"Guys." Ibiki said to get their attention. They all turned to look at him.

He pointed to the wall behind them, they all looked at what he was looking at and were horrified.

On the wall was written:

WHY AM I ALONE? WHY AM I HATED? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MAKE PEOPLE HATE ME, AND FOR ME TO HATE MYSELF? WHY DO PEOPLE WISH ME DEAD? WHY AM IN SO MUCH DARKNESS? WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE MY CHEST IS ABOUT TO BE TORN APART?

WHY DON'T PEOPLE CARE ABOUT ME?

The group were horrified, _he bottled it all up for so long._ Was what was going through there heads. Iruka had tears flowing down his cheeks, Anko was the same and wanted to kill someone (one of the people that had done this to Naruto.), Ibiki also wanted to kill someone while Jiraiya was horrified and his anger was growing to dangerous levels.

10 minutes later they had packed all of Naruto's things and had bolted from the apartment, none of them wanted to go back to that place, it radiated pain, sorrow, loneliness. They roof jumped to the Hokage's estate, none of them could walk through the streets because they would lose the self control that they had and would probably kill someone.

* * *

WHAT DO YA THINK

SORRY I CUDNT UPDATE SOONER.

PLZ REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ken was walking home; he was half way up the main road that led to his home. He was reading a book on the advanced adaptation of herbs, colour, chakra and the use of symbols.

He was reading a chapter on the effect of different types of herbs and at what phase of the moon they should be planted for certain effects.

By the time he had got back to the house he had decided to try some new potions that he had been thinking of. Some offensive and some supplementary.

As he walked through the door he cast out his senses. As he had learnt to when he was 9.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Tsunade were training in the garden training field. Shino and Sasuke were in the kitchen, Sasuke was reading a book on jutsus that came from the library that I showed to them. Shino was simply sitting there drinking tea.

Ken walked straight to the training field in the garden. Shino and Sasuke had sensed his presence and were still sat in the kitchen. When he got to the field Tsunade was teaching Sakura how to store chakra behind her forehead so that she would be able to use Souzou Saisei (Creation Rebirth) jutsu that would heal all and any injuries. She was also explaining that it should only be used as a last resort because of the side effect.

Hinata and Naruto were sparing using only taijutsu, Hinata wasn't using the gentle fist style so she just tapped him when she hit him so she wouldn't close his tenketsu. After a long exchange of blows they leapt apart and stopped.

Ken went to start his usual after college training. He walked to the centre of the field. While Hinata and Naruto talked and Sakura and Tsunade took a small brake for Sakura to have a rest.

Ken stood in the centre of the field. He got into a stance that none of the group recognised. His left hand was close to his body and horizontal, his right hand was in front of it and vertical, his right leg was bent slightly and his left was straight and pointed out to that side of his body. He moved his left hand out from his body, arm pointing to a section of the ground a few meters away, he turned his hand so the palm was facing up then raised his hand up about 7 inches. As he did this an earth pillar rose from the ground, at the end it was a 7 foot tall cylinder shape. After it was rose he shifted his weight onto his bent left leg and leapt forward, when he reached the earth post, in one bound. He attacked it repeatedly and then stopped.

The post had been completely destroyed and he hadn't even enhanced the attacks with chakra.

After this he shifted back into the stance from before. He turned in a circle quickly and put his hands out, one above the other. As he span water began to appear in his hands.

_He's pulling the water out of the air__ without using a water gathering jutsu._Tsunade realized.

Ken stopped when he had a large sphere of water. He then moved one hand away from the water, as if he were pulling a string out of it. As he did this the water began to move as well, it moved out, following the movements that he made. A long line, like a piece of thick rope, moved from the sphere. He moved his hands in intricate patterns, flowing gracefully between each move of his hand and arms. The water flowed, obeying the movements and silent commands he made. After 10 minutes of training in this method he decided to try to perfect something he had been working on.

He settled into his stance then moved so that his back was bent to be parallel with the ground and moved his arms in a wide sweeping motion that mimicked his movements. He was building up wind chakra as he stood straight up he stamped his foot on the floor, this created a pillar of earth to rise from the floor where the other pillar had been.

As the pillar stopped he thrust his arm holding the air wall straight out. The ball flew from his hand quickly and blew up when it came into contact with the pillar. Leaving a large crater in the place were the pillar once stood, nearly 10 meters radius, from the ex-pillar to one edge.

"WOW. That was amazing." Naruto said standing up with his usual fox grin covering his face.

Everyone else were trying to pick there jaws of the floor.

"DAMN IT" Ken said annoyed. "I still can't control the amount I need to use."

"What do ya mean?" Naruto asked. "That was awesome."

"If I don't use enough them it is too weak to do any real damage but if I use too much or can't control the chakra I use then it becomes unstable and can't be controlled." Ken explained. "Although that was the closest I have got so far. I think I'll try that another time."

Over the next 3 hours the group trained and Tsunade taught them all how to store their chakra behind there foreheads to use the Souzou Saisei (Creation Rebirth) jutsu. Ken taught the group some of the basics of how to control an element without using a jutsu. They had been told that they wouldn't be able to do this as strong or efficiently as he could as it was an ability that he had. Naruto was the only one that may be able to do it like he could although Sakura and Hinata were also fairly good because of their enhanced chakra control.

**The next day.**

Ken got to school at 8:15. He hadn't got much sleep last night and had been ready to leave at 7:30 so he had left a note for the group to tell them that he had left early. The had used up a fairly large amount of chakra and energy when he had taught them the things he had last night, although Naruto was fine and still itching to do some more work when the others had collapsed from chakra exhaustion. He had left them all an advanced device that would allow them to contact each other if the need arose (not a mobile). It was spherical in shape and the ball would show the image of the one you wanted, if they had a device. (Similar to the devices the Go'ould use in stargate, but more powerful and more advanced.) He had taught them how to use it the day before when they had been training.

He also left a map for them that would lead them to his college incase they decided to meet him during or after he finished.

He had gone to his lab after that to start working on a device that would be able to get the group back home to were they belonged.

He had a 1 lesson today so he could leave at lunch and get home and teach them some more.

At 11:15 his lesson was finishing and break was about to start. Ken had just stood up to exit the room when he felt a sharp pain in his temples.

He recognised it almost immediately. He turned and threw a kunai at the wall underneath an open window.

"Ken what the hell are you doing?" His geography teacher asked as he stood from his desk, shocked.

There then came a deep laughing from where the kunai had been embedded in the wall.

"So you saw through the genjutsu. I'm impressed" A man said as he released the genjutsu that had hidden him.

He was 6 foot 1, had short black hair, and was dressed in loose black pants, a black muscle shirt. He also had a long black leather coat. He was broad and muscular, not someone to be taken likely.

After Ken had taken a look at the man, recognising him as an Etan. He turned and ran out of the room, he knew this was going to get complicated and there wasn't enough room in the classroom to fight. He ran down the stairs hurtling past confused students. He could sense that the man was following him, albeit slower.

As he got out into the open area of the quad, courtyard area, he shouted "Everyone get to the sides now." As he said this the man came through the door and sent a ball of crackling blueish purple energy at Ken.

He was too busy trying to get them to move to dodge the ball. It slammed into him and sent him hurtling a few yards. As the students saw this they all heeded his advice and moved to the edges. Except Jen, she ran over to him and helped him up.

"Get to the edge with everyone else." Ken told her as he steadied himself.

"There's no way I'm letting you get hurt like this by him." Jen replied giving the stranger a heavy glare.

"JUST DO IT." Ken said his voice laced with concern for her safety. Reluctantly she went to the edges with the rest of the students.

Ken turned his head to the man opposite him when he saw that she was safely out of the way.

"Well this is the mighty Ken." The man said sneering at Ken. "You don't seem that though. By the way my name is Kuro."

"Well then Kuro. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Ken yelled angrily at the man.

Kuro smirked. "Straight to the point I see. Ok then. I want to offer you the same thing that Shindel offered you and also we would like you to, also if you would help us with some research in replicating your kekkei gankai and we will not only bring back your true mother but we will also bring back the only 2 friends that you had that fully accepted you for what you are and what you are capable of. Do this for us and we will resurrect them all for you." Kuro said in a neutral voice.

Everyone there had heard what he had said as the place was completely silent. Ken's eyes were the size and shape of dinner plates. The crow had gasped, completely shocked at what they had heard.

"Ranpu, Guu." Ken whispered. Everyone heard what he said. Kuro smirked evilly.

Ken looked at Kuro, and then he noticed the smirk. It reminded him that the man was evil and he, Ken, was good. "I will never work with evil. You can take your offer and shuv it." Ken said glaring so fiercely that Kuro was frozen in place.

Then Kuro smirked. "Then I guess I'll have to force you to help us." Kuro said as he reached behind his back dispelling the last of the genjutsu he had up, revealing a large black sword. It was 28 inches long. The hilt was black and there was a silver spiral design wove around the hilt that ended near the start of the blade with a silver skull on each side. The blade was a dark greyish black metal.

Ken also reached back and also dropped a genjutsu that hid his own double swords. They are light so they were fast. The hilts are white with a blue and red metal spiral pattern that wove around the hilts to the base of the blades. At the base of both blades there's a blue metal flame design that extends around the base of the blades. The blades are made of a white metal, the strength of which could rival Orochimaru's legendary sword Kusanagi.

"You can try." Ken replied to Kuro's attempt at intimidation. Ken slipped into a sword stance that is legendary and ancient. It is also lost to all but him; he learnt it from a scroll that he found in a temple that had not been seen to the world in thousands and thousands of years.

Kuro noticed the stance and recognised it. His eyes widened to the size of discs. "That's impossible. That stance has been lost to the world for millennia. How do you know it? Even our sword masters don't know that stance." Kuro was furious that someone that in his opinion didn't deserve to be alive let alone have such knowledge and power.

Now it was Ken's time to smirk. "You've got no idea what you dealing with." Ken said.

"Neither do you." Kuro replied.

After he said that they both launched themselves at each other with amazing speed. The crowd watched on in awe as they watched the 2 blur then clash then blur again. The sound of swords clashing could be heard by everyone.

Just by coincidence the group of Konoha ninja came walking into the quad at that moment. They noticed that a large number of people were around the edge of a large open area, also blocking off their view of what was going on. The group began to push threw the people to find out what was going on.

As they got to the front they noticed the sound of swords clanging come to an end. They finally got to the front and noticed Ken was stood in an unfamiliar sword stance and there was a man stood opposite him that was also in a sword stance. The group noticed the swords that the pair were wielding. Naruto noticed that the sword that Ken's opponent's wielding is one that's made of a black metal that is rare and very powerful; it allows the user to channel a large amount of chakra into the sword that increases the strength, speed, power and how far the blade reaches. The ones that Ken's wielding are made of a white metal that like the black metal sword is rare but even more powerful then the others sword. It had the same abilities plus it could increase the user's powers, increase their speed and increase their resistance to attacks.

He had learnt this from the weapons training that he had received from Kyuubi, she had taught him everything about different weapons, how to use them and also about the different substances that can be used to make them and their properties.

As Naruto analysed their weapons the 2 circled each other. As he finished the 2 also finished circling each other. Ken stabbed the ground with his swords, a powerful blast of energy blasted into the ground. Ken closed his eyes and concentrated on the earth.

Kuro realised what he was doing and tried desperately to stop him, to no avail. Ken opened his eyes, smirked then sank to the floor with his legs crossed. As he sat down a shield of earth came up around him, creating a defence that would protect him till he was finished.

At this point Megami had materialized next to Naruto, scaring the hell out of a group of people around him. Mostly they were looking at her nine fox tails and fox ears.

Naruto explained to Megami what had happened.

As he finished she turned to the man that had attacked her grand son, with eyes blazing with an unearthly fire in them. Tsunade was just as angry. At the same moment both women ran at him for a surprise attack. Unfortunately for them Kuro had sensed the increase in killer intent directed at him. He span around rapidly over and over again, this pushed him away from Tsunade's fist and also away from the enrage demon lord.

The group of ninja took this as a cue to join the attack. Naruto formed a wind Rasengan, which he had perfected under Megami, and threw it at Kuro. This took him by surprise as he had never seen such a technique.

_Damn these pests, I need to finish this quick so I can stop Ken before he….._ Kuro's thoughts were interrupted as another chakra enhanced fist came at him. This time the source was a girl with shockingly pink hair.

Sakura never let up on her barrage of punches and kicks that were aimed at his vital points. After a while she jumped back but Kuro ran forward landing a blow that knocked her off balance enough for him to stab her through the stomach with his sword.

At least that would have happened if Sasuke hadn't got there in time, using his Chidori current he blasted Kuro with an intense blast of lightning chakra that would have severely injured Kuro if he hadn't dodged the worst of it. He back flipped out of the way from another attack before he could be hit again.

While this had been going on Ken had gone into an intense meditative state.

From what Tsunade could sense he was drawing up an immense amount of chakra and focusing it on a specific point of his body.

"Hinata. Come over here. Quickly" Tsunade shouted urgently, she had a bad feeling.

Hinata had been exchanging short barrages of gentle fist strikes with the enemy, in an attempt to slow him down. She had become very powerful and fast in the time Naruto had been away.

She leapt away from the fight, while Naruto gave her the cover she needed, and ran over to Tsunade.

"Hai Tsunade-samma." Hinata said as she reached the Tsunade.

"I need you to look at where Ken is and tell me if you see anything strange at all." Tsunade explained to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hai Tsunade-samma." Hinata replied. She activated her Byakugan instantly without the need to say 'Byakugan' or do the hand seal to focus her chakra. She had developed with her Byakugan to an advanced level. So much so that she was at the same level as Neji.

She looked into the earth shield where she knew Ken was located. What she saw shocked and slightly scared her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tsunade asked worriedly as she saw Hinata's face.

"It looks like he is channelling chakra to a specific location." Hinata said.

"But that's not the worst part, is it?" Tsunade asked worriedly. She had gotten fond of Ken and she felt the same bond with him as she felt with Naruto.

"No, I recognise the way the chakra is being channelled in that area. It's the same way that Naruto focused the demonic chakra when he fought Neji in the chuunin exams three years ago, back then I didn't know about the fox being inside him so I naturally thought that he just had an inert ability and that his chakra was just naturally like that when drawing on the depths of it, but it's the same way Gaara channelled his chakra when he went berserk back then at the arena." Hinata explained.

"Are you saying that not only is he the grandson of Megami but he is also a Jinchuuriki?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

"This is bad." Tsunade took this point to look over at the group of ninja that were fighting Kuro. They were holding there ground but Sakura was tiring. Naruto still had tonnes of chakra and energy, so did Sasuke. Shino was attacking with his bugs but like Sakura he was using lots of chakra and wouldn't last much longer.

At this point a large pillar of light shot down from the sky and engulfed the shield. The shield receded and Ken floated up to about halfway and then stopped.

"SHIT." Kuro shouted very worried.

_If that seal is removed then he will be able to tap into that __**things**__ chakra and that I can't allow._ Kuro thought. He then bypassed the group he had been fighting, as they were all shocked at what they were seeing. He ran towards the pillar of light in an attempt to kill Ken before anyone realised what was happening. Unfortunately for him Megami had noticed his movements and intercepted him halfway sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Suddenly people began to appear floating around him. Up until now Ken had had his eyes closed. He opened them like he had been asleep for hours. The people around him were transparent, revealing that they were either projections or they were spirits that weren't manifested into a physical form.

They all wore robes of varying colours and with varying designs on them. The one that stepped forward caught the attention of both Ken and Megami. She was 5 foot 10, slim, beautiful and had long wavy red hair. She wore a red robe with fire around the bottom and on the back was a fox with 9 tails. But the thing that drew most people's attention was that she had 7 flowing tails. She smiled kindly at Ken.

"Mamma?" Ken whispered softly. Tears beginning to sting his eyes.

"I am so proud of you my son. You are wise and have people that you can trust and that trust you. You have made good choices." She said in a soft caring voice. (She was referring to the choice he made to the Etans as they promised to revive her and his 2 most precious people is he helped them with there evil.) "You have suffered more then anyone should ever have to in there lifetime. I am sorry." She said sincerely. "It has been decided that the seal on you is to be removed for good. We," She gestured to the people around Ken. "The higher council of those that have past have decided that the seal was improperly placed on you by a frightened man to try to protect his power." She said the last part with distain for the man that had forced her to put a seal of binding on her only son. "The beast that is in you is one that will help you; he is kind and will protect you. When this is over you will also be bonded with the beast, this will allow you to use his power at will and with no side effects or problems. Also after this ask that my mother bond with her Jinchuuriki."She smiled fondly at her son. Then went back to her place amongst the other higher council members.

The people around him began to move clockwise around him, they also started a power raising chant, then a seal releasing chant that he had never heard before.

After 5 minutes they began to slow, and then stopped. "It is done." An elderly woman to Ken's left said softly. They group of elders smiled softly at Ken.

"Goodbye my son." Ken's mother said before she faded away with the rest of the council.

Ken began to float back to the floor as the white pillar of light began to disappear.

As he landed softly on the floor he felt a presence that he had never felt before, and along with that presence came a power that he had never felt before.

Ken looked forward and met Kuro's glare with one of his own. Ken picked up his swords and they began to glow white with the power that he was flooding them with.

"Now this will end." Ken said darkly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUM.

SO WATTA YA THINK. WAS THINKING OF MAKING A TENTH TAILED BEAST FOR KEN BUT DECIDED THAT MIGHT NOT WORK SO I USED ONE OF THE TAILED BEASTS THAT I DON'T THINK HAVE BEEN CAPTURED.

HOPE U LIKED

HAPPY READING.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There was a new kind of aura surrounding Ken now. It was stronger, more potent. Parts of his body were beginning to shimmer, nobody could understand until…

"It's a genjutsu!" Tsunade said, suddenly understanding.

Ken made the ram seal. "Genjutsu: Illusionary defence. Terminate." Suddenly white orbs of light surrounded him moving from the floor to his head moving around him, when they had gone the genjutsu had been released.

Ken was now broader, and more muscular, he had red streaks through his hair which is long, straight and a blondy brown. His canines were noticeably sharper and his ocean bluey green eyes were now a violet purple colour. The most visible thing were his 5 fox tails and fox ears. The tails were different though. Each tail had the attribute of an element: fire, water, wind, earth and thunder. Though he could mix them to create any element e.g. earth water wood, water wind ice, etc.

That was when both Tsunade and Megami realised what tailed beast he had in him.

"He has the 5 tailed wolf in him." Tsunade and Megami said at the same time.

Suddenly a man appeared beside Kuro. It was the man that had attacked Ken when the group had first arrived.

"I see the seal has finally been removed." He said as he saw Ken.

"Yes it has Teito." Kuro said smiling evilly.

"Then it is time to remove him and take his powers for our own cause. Just like his sister." Teito said evilly, wishing that the boy would have just helped them of his own free will.

"Will we be removing his powers here?" Kuro asked as he glanced at Teito.

"Yes I think it will be fitting for these pathetic mortals to see just what he is." As Teito said this both men smiled evilly, this smile sent shivers down the spine of everyone that had seen it.

Both men launched themselves at Ken. He just stood there waiting for them. When they got close enough he put one of his tails in the ground. The earth tail.

As it hit the ground the earth beneath Kuro and Teito's feet turned into quicksand. The two were too shocked to do anything but sink.

Then the pair disappeared in a puff of smoke, shadow clones, they appeared behind him. Kuro was holding his sword, swinging it in a downward motion that would badly wound him but not kill until they had drained all his powers and Teito was holding a ball of dark energy that would drain his powers.

Ken noticed what they had been planning when they had run at him. He side stepped the attacks and stabbed them focused a large amount of chakra into his hands. He punched them both at the top of the spine's, Kuro was killed instantly, Teito however was more resilient, he was badly injured but wasn't about to run away.

He focused chakra into his hands and re-formed the dark energy ball. This time Ken caught his wrist and twisted it, braking his wrist easily, the dark energy ball fizzed out immediately. Ken was behind him now holding his arm behind his back.

"You killed the last family I had." Ken growled into Teito's ear. "Now I will kill you."

Ken had done some research and discovered that he did in fact have a sister and his father had been king Polaris and that he had been killed when the current dictator had forcibly taken over just after Ken had been born. She had been called Maranpu (pure light). After her father had died she had been sent to live with her mother.

His sister was from Polaris's previous marriage. Which explained why she was weaker then Ken was.

Ken formed a ball of swirling white energy, it was an adaptation of the Rasengan, he had started using it a few years ago when he had had the idea, though he didn't know that the Fourth had had the same idea many years before.

He shoved the ball into the Teito's back, he screamed, the intensity of the chakra n the ball was very intense.

Ken let go of Teito's arm and the force from the attack sent Teito hurtling into a wall. He then walked over to the hole in the wall were Teito lay, barely alive.

Ken picked him up. "This finishes it." Ken said softly.

He stabbed Teito through the chest. He then put his body with Kuro's.

As he put him down a white light enveloped Teito's body, Ken stepped back. The light dissipated and there was a woman stood there, she seemed a few years older than he was, she had long blond hair and blue eyes, she was slightly smaller then he was. He realised that she must be his sister.

"Maranpu?" Ken asked silently. She nodded slightly.

Instead of being transparent she was manifested in a physical form.

"My god, now I understand." Ken said as realisation dawned on him. Maranpu just looked confused. "He couldn't fully use and control your powers so he kept you alive inside himself so he would be able to access your powers completely. So when he died he couldn't hold you in any more so you were able to brake out of him."

Suddenly she realized what had happened and what was going on. "Were am I?" She asked slightly confused.

"Your safe now. My names Kenpei but call me Ken. I'm your brother." Ken said a little nervously.

To this news she could only do one thing…

FAINT.

"Crap." Ken said worriedly.

He picked her up gently and walked over to the group. They had been stood at the side watching in fascination at how fast he got rid of those people.

"Hold her for a minute please." He asked Naruto. He gave her to the blond then went over to the 2 bodies.

He put his 'fire' tail to the bodies and they immediately incinerated. As he turned around a large group of armed police officers worked their way through the speechless crowd to the front.

At the head of this group were the 2 FBI agents that had been bugging him.

"Shit." Ken whispered under his breath. He turned to the group. "You guys run, I'll take care of them." He said, indicating the group of armed police.

"There's no way we're letting any of you get away." The agent on the left said.

"Where not leaving you on your own Ken." Hinata said.

"So I see you've been able to beat Kuro and Teito. Not bad." Said a voice on top of one of the buildings.

He jumped down and landed on his feet. He was 6 foot, with short black hair, he wore cream pants and a red shirt. He had black eyes. Like the Hyuuga's but black instead of white.

"Crap this is getting bad." Ken said quietly. "Right, Shino and Sakura take Maranpu and go somewhere safe. We'll make sure nobody follows you and will meet up back at the house." Ken said this quietly so that nobody would realise what they were doing. "Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade you take the armed officers but remember don't kill them. Just knock them out. I'll take this new guy." After he finished talking they all broke and went for there targets.

Although what the group didn't know was that the FBI had known that he could fight hand to hand so they had brought martial art's masters to held to capture him.

Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade made light work of the group of officers so they went to attack the masters.

Ken had begun to fight the new man who had just said to Ken that his name was Rashna. They were currently fighting with taijutsu as Ken's extreme chakra enhanced swords had cut straight through Rashna's sword.

Rashna wasn't fairing too well. Ken had very large amounts of chakra and was pumping a fair amount into speed and strength.

After a few minutes Rashna decided on another approach. He leapt back and began forming hand seals. "Doton: Earth upheaval." Rashna shouted.

At the end of this he stabbed his hand into the floor. The floor began to quake.

"Kuso." Ken said. He recognised what was going to happen.

Ken jumped into the air and as he was about to fall back to the ground, large white feathered wings grew from his back and extended form his body. As the earth began to break away and lift to trip him he flapped his wings and soared into the air. Large clumps, boulders and rocks began to attack him but in the air he was graceful, agile and very fast.

Rashna jumped onto on of the perusing rocks and rode it till it got near Ken. He then jumped off and his own wings grew from his back. They were black, skeletal and leathery. Kind of like bat wings. For the next few minutes the two clashed in midair, with sharp claws that had been hardened by chakra.

After a while they both flew back from each other, they had both received wounds. Ken's wounds were healing.

"Damn this kid. I need to finish this quickly." Rashna said under his breath.

He began to form seals that Ken recognised so he began to do the same.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." They both shouted at the same time.

Ken had summoned a small army of demon fox's, ranging from 3 and 4 tails to 6 tails.

Rashna had summoned demon bats. There were a small amount of medium sized bats, the size of a dog.

Ken told half of the demon fox's to go help Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade. He told them to knock the masters out and only wound them badly if it was a last resort.

The group were having a hard time beating them because they couldn't kill them. If they were allowed to then the fight would have been over long ago.

The other half went to kill the demon bats and Ken went back to fighting Rashna. This time he would be using the elements.

THIS IS ONLY A SHORT ONE.

THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER TO UPDATE A SMALL ONE WHILE I HAVE THE CHANCE.

HOPE U LIKED IT.


	15. Chapter 15

BEFORE I START CAN I ASK THAT IF U ARE GOIN TO OR ALREADY HAVE ADDED THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVS THEN CAN U PLZ ADD A REVIEW SO I KNOW WOT U THINK. PRITTY PWEZ. LOL. ARIGATO. HOPE UR ENJOYIN IT AND EVEN IF UR NOT THEN PLZ TELL ME SO I CAN CHANGE WOT U DON'T LIKE. CRITISISM IS JUST AS USFUL AS THE GUD STUFF.

SO THANKS AND ENJOY

**Chapter 15**

Hinata was having a better time handling these masters then the others. Her gentle fist technique was brilliant at both killing an opponent and killing them. The masters didn't realise that she able to knock them out easily, with a few hits, until 4 of them had already fallen.

Tsunade had knocked 2 into a wall and Sasuke had taken 2 down as most of his offensive attacks were designed to kill not knock the opponent unconscious.

At this point the demonic fox's came and helped them to get rid of the rest of the masters.

When they had finished they noticed that Ken and the stranger (Rashna) were still fighting fiercely, using taijutsu.

As they rebounded from the last attack Rashna grabbed one of the boulders that were floating around him. (From when he used his Doton: Earth upheaval.)

He thrust the hand with the boulder forward, suddenly bits of rock flew at Ken but they were in the shape of large senbon. (Like the guy off Naruto the movie 3)

Ken folded his wings quickly, so they wouldn't be damaged. He weaved between the rock senbon, using wing manipulation to stay in the air.

Rashna continued to do this until there were no rocks left to use.

Ken came to a stop as the last rock senbon past him. "I don't have time for this. I need to get them home." Ken mused to himself, talking about the Konoha ninja. "Now I'll end this." Ken growled. Suddenly an enormous amount of chakra began to build up around Ken. His tails began to glow with the colour of each element. Wind glowed white, fire glowed red, earth glowed brown, water glowed blue and lightning glowed yellow.

The chakra began to build up, the pressure was increasing, and a cocoon of pure chakra began to form around Ken as he closed his eyes. The cocoon was being created from the elemental chakra his tails could control, there were 5 colours in the cocoon, white, red, brown, blue and yellow.

Inside the protection the cocoon created Ken began to form hand seals. Dragon, hare, dog, boar, rooster, snake, dragon, dog, boar, snake, dragon, rooster, horse, tiger, FOX. (The last one is made up, will leave its design to your imagination. ;) ).

"Secret art: Fox's ascension of power." Ken shouted.

Everyone outside heard him say this, the cocoon began to recede.

As he called out his jutsu Ken began to change, this jutsu had always been advanced into the experiment stage. He had tried it many times and only succeeded the last 2 times. Fur began to grow from his body, his nails grew longer and even sharper, his hair became darker and redder, and the fur on his body was the same colour as his hair.

Everyone stood shocked at this. Naruto looked on in awe. Megami looked at Ken in pride. Jen looked on in awe, like Naruto. She had known for some time what he was and she accepted that and respected him for what he had gone through and cared for him like a brother, but to see what he could do made her look on in awe.

Rashna looked at Ken in pure terror. _What the hell is this?_ Rashna thought. Then he saw the hand seal he had made. _What the hell kind of seal is that?_ He asked himself.

Ken's wings were now tinged red when he had finished.

Rashna was very worried.

Suddenly Ken flew at Rashna with a speed that even Sasuke with his Sharingan active couldn't see.

The next thing Rashna knew he was being bounced around in the air like a ping pong ball. The strength Ken was using was overwhelming, Rashna's ribs had broken from the first hit and now his body was being put through immense pain.

Rashna had had enough. _I __can't__ let this freak kill me, not after everything I've done to gain the favor of the King._ He thought. (The king is the evil king of the Guralians.)

Suddenly Rashna spun around and met Kens punch with his own. "I'm not done yet you little freak." Rashna spat. He began forming one handed hand seals, "Demonic art: Past pain relive jutsu." He shouted.

Kens eyes widened in shock. Suddenly the environment around them vanished; the students and Konoha ninja found them selves with Rashna and Ken in a large city street.

"No." Ken whispered. He tried to move, willed his body to move but he was paralysed. Rashna couldn't move because of the chakra and strength he was putting into this jutsu was enormous. He just hoped it was all worth it in the end.

This was Kens most painful and sorrowful memory.

The rest of the people were still from shock.

It was night and they were in an enormous cave. (It's just like the Guralian city in the hokage monument.)

Suddenly a large group of people came down the street; they walked up to a house and smashed through the door. They dragged out a woman with 7 tails and a small boy of about 5.

The woman fought for an hour before she was pinned to the wall with kunai through her tail. Then a group of people cast a very powerful binding jutsu. The boy had been put to sleep. He was breathing softly; he suddenly woke up as his mother had been put in the binding jutsu.

"Kaa-san." The boy shouted worriedly getting to his feet only to be kicked to the floor by a large man with a long curved blade in his hand. The child couldn't comprehend what was going on. Then she began to get tortured, this made her scream at the intense pain, and in turn made the boy scream and cry. This went on for an hour. After this the villagers stepped to side to let a man through, he was large, had spiky red and black hair, his eyes were completely black (like Rashna), he was holding a large sword that must be heavy.

"Now we will finally be rid of you monsters, and the pure will rise to take the power that is rightfully ours." The man said in a deep voice. "Kill her." 12 ninja then lined up parallel to her.

She turned her head towards the small child and said "be strong and protect those precious to you." As she finished the ninja threw the kunai at her.

"KAA-SAN." The boy and Ken screamed at the same time.

Then the scene vanished and they were back were they had been before. Ken was screaming and crying loudly.

Rashna smiled cruelly, he thought he had finally broken him.

The Ken sobbed silently. He lifted his head and looked Rashna straight in the eyes. Rashna gasped and took an involuntary step back. The pure hate, anger, pain and bloodlust that he saw in Kens eyes was stronger then anything he could have ever imagined.

Suddenly Ken was right in front of Rashna. He punched him in the stomach, HARD. Rashna went flying back straight into wall. He couldn't dodge, he was completely drained.

Ken picked Rashna up. "NOW THIS ENDS." Ken shouted deeply. A 6th fox tail suddenly sprouted next to the others, though this one was normal. Ken held his hand out and began to swirl his chakra into his hand. When it was formed it was blue, red, white, brown and yellow all at once.

Ken thrust the ball into Rashna's chest. "ELEMENTAL RASENGAN." Ken shouted. Rashna left Ken's hand and was encompassed in a large sphere.

Ken jumped back and watched to make sure he was truly dead. Everyone heard the screams Rashna made. When the sphere dissipated all that was left of him was a small pile of ash.

When Ken saw he was dead he smiled. "Thank god" Ken said, he then promptly collapsed from chakra and physical exhaustion.

The last thing he heard was "KEN!" From the Konoha ninja and Jen, Pat, Jimmy, Anna, David, Vic and Dan. As they, along with a few of Kens other friends ran to him.

SO WHAT YA THINK, I KNOW ITS NOT THAT LONG BUT STILL.

HOPE U LIKED AND PLZ READ WHAT I SED AT THE BEGINNING I WOULD LIKE PEOPLE TO REVIEW WHEN THEY ADD TO FAVS SO I CAN FIND OUT WHAT YA ALL THINK. :) HAPPY READIN


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Naruto had carried Maranpu and Tsunade had carried Ken and the 2 were both laying on a sofa in one of the teachers offices. The Konoha ninja and Ken's friends were all present in the room.

Maranpu began to awaken while Tsunade was checking Ken.

Suddenly Maranpu shot straight up as she remembered what had happened. Sakura and Hinata were by her side immediately to make sure she was ok. As they had both been taught by Tsunade and were both great medic nins. Tsunade and Naruto were with Ken, along with his friends. They were worried and confused. "Tsunade-oba-chan. Is ken gunna be ok." Naruto asked Tsunade.

"He'll be fine." Tsunade answered as she stopped and the green chakra around her hands disappeared. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "But if you keep calling me that then you are the one that will be needing medical attention." Tsunade growled angrily.

Naruto glared at her. "Why do you hate it so much that I call you grandmother?" Naruto asked there was a small amount of hurt in his words that Tsunade didn't pick up on, she was too angry at being called old.

"Because you make me feel old." Tsunade replied angrily. 

"So." Naruto replied. Tsunade was about to punch him through a wall when he continued. "Do you actually know how close you are to me?" Naruto asked. "The reason I call you that is because 1 you are old and 2 you are very precious to me and you feel like family to me." Naruto said. Tsunade was shocked, she had always thought about him as a little brother and she hadn't realised that he thought of her as family and that he cared for her so much.

Tsunade encompassed him in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered as tears fell from her face. 

Ken began to stir. His tails began to sway slightly, showing that he was coming round. When he had gone unconscious he had reverted back to his normal self, without the illusions. 

"Ken." Tsunade whispered quietly as she sat down on a chair next to him. "Ken, are you ok?" 

"Crap my head hurts." Ken moaned silently. "Were am I?" 

"You're in one of the teachers offices." Tsunade answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a truck." Ken replied. "Other then that fine… I guess I got a lot of explaining to do." He said as he looked over at his friends that were sat on the sofa opposite him. He slowly sat up with the help of Tsunade. "I guess I should start from the begging."

For the next hour he told them everything. Starting with what he really is, what he had been through and explaining what they had seen, the scene that Rashna had shown everyone from his past. He told them how he protected innocent people from evil, killed demons, fought against the Etans, also explaining what they were and about his race. 

At the end of it he was sure that they would hate him and want nothing more to do with him, how wrong he was. Pat was in tears, as were most of the other girls, even Jen didn't know everything, the guys that didn't have tears in there eyes, and trying to hold them in, looked like they were about to.

Pat came running over to him and wrapped him in her embrace while she cried. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't notice your pain. You have been through so much and yet you still never give up and help others." Ken was shocked to say the least, he hadn't expected them to accept him and to still care for him after they knew who and what he is.

"Y-you don't h-hate me?" He asked softly.

"NO OF COURSE NOT." She shouted, she was shocked to think that he would ever think that she would hate him. "I will never hate you for being what you are."

"T-thank you." He whispered. By now everyone was around him and they had all nodded showing that they agreed with Pat on what she had said.

"Told ya." Naruto said to Ken.

"Thank you." Ken replied.

Maranpu slowly walked over to Ken, who tried to stand up when he noticed her. He took a step forward and collapsed, only to be caught by his sister. "Sis." He said softly as he looked up at her.

"Rest for now nee-san. We can talk later." She replied as she helped him back to the sofa.

A short while later there came a knock on the door. "Come in." Tsunade said as she walked over to the door, ready to punch the person if they turned out to be one of those FBI agents that had tried to force Ken into giving them something that they can't have. When the door opened there was a group of people stood there, there were 6 of them; each wore a ceremonial robe with ornate designs on them. There were 4 women and 2 men; they were around there mid 20's to early 30's except for a small, kind looking lady that looked to be in her 60's. (AN: You can decide what they look like, thought they are all kind and the older lady has long grey hair in a plait and is a little round, giving the impression of a kindly old lady or grandmother.) Ken is unconscious from exhaustion.

She walked over to Ken and placed a hand on his head. "This is the person we felt." She said simply.

"Him?" One of them asked confused. "But he is only a child."

"Physically yes but I feel he is wise beyond his years, most likely beyond ours as well." She told the man. 

"Are you sure this is the person we felt before Alice?" The other man asked.

"Yes John I am. This is the one." Alice told him firmly but kindly.

"Excuse me but what THE WELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Tsunade shouted. She didn't like the way these people were referring to Ken.

"We are the leaders of cult of Osaka and we have waited for 4 thousand years for the deliverer to come to us. Now we have found him. She told Tsunade simply.

"What are you going on about?" Naruto asked, he was also loosing his temper with these people.

"The cult of Osaka are a group of Guralians that have been waiting for 4 thousands years for the being known as the deliverer to come to us and restore the Guralians to the peace and kindness that we were once known for, that is until an evil Guralian took power and has reshaped our race, the council are also behind many evil deeds as well." 1 of the women explained.

"Yes, it is as Sharel said and this boy is the deliverer." Alice said as she indicated to Ken.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that he will not be delivering anything until he has recovered." Tsunade told her.

"Do not worry he will be coming with us." Sharel said as she moved to pick Ken up, she was met instead by a punch in the face.

"You try to take him and I swear I will kill you." Tsunade growled angrily at the woman as she picked her self from the rubble.

"You are but one person and you are no match for us." She sneered. She then charged at Tsunade who was about to give her a kick that would send her straight to next month when a tail of red chakra caught Sharel and threw her clear across the room.

"If you even try to hurt Tsunade-oba-chan again and I will kill you." Naruto growled as a second tail sprouted from his back.

SORRY THIS IS ONLY SHORT, WELL TELL ME WHAT YA THINK.

JA NA


End file.
